treacherous
by Lunaroid2906
Summary: AU. When an innocent killer meets the cold, perfect violinist, guess what? Their world went upside-down right away, whether in a good or bad meaning. Rated T because the rather strong theme and slightly OOC. Nalu. –Will they survive?
1. Prologue: Deadly, Innocent

**treacherous**

**a/n :**

This one inspired by my frienemy, so I think i owe you one, despite you being such a nuisance all the time, not like you're going to read this, tho. Anyway, I don't want to write some cliche stories like the other do so I hope this one isn't _that_ cliche and cheesy. Just to inform you, Lucy is around 10 and I don't have any plan to make some time skips. Maybe not yet, but I hope I won't make any time skip. The impact of not writing for months is resulting me writing some dark-themed stories. This one inspired when I was feeling to skin my frienemy alive and do more gore-ish thing with the remaining parts.

ANYWAY, don't forget that Lucy is around **10** and Natsu -he will appear soon- is around **12 or 13**. Oh and I'm going to make a little rule here; **I'm going to update only _if_ readers like it.** Why? Because I need motivation to write this fic. I think it's rather useless if I continue to write while no one like it.

**disclaimer:**

I do _not_ own Fairy Tail or its characters; I simply use them and the story line is mine. And if I did, I would have paired Natsu and Lucy and make them obviously official. But then again I can't make such story as good as Mashima-sensei did.

**edited on 4/11/2014 : **a minor mistake

* * *

**Prologue: Deadly, Innocent**

* * *

Tonight, little Lucy wore all black clothes.

It wasn't like she usually wore colorful and flowery and glittery clothes anyway. The fact that she didn't wear a long-sleeved dress, or a coat, or even a pair of boots, was actually quite normal for her. She was wearing a sleeveless, black dress with black lace on the hem. A black bandana on her head, keeping her bangs out of her face. The black clothes matched her surroundings quite well as she needs the tiniest attention that could lead to a problem.

But her shoulder-length blond hair stood out. She should have dyed it black from the start.

Oh well..

Another thing that stood out from her was her pale white skin. It created such a contrast color with her dark dress. A long solid thing was dragged, as she didn't have much energy to carry it behind her back. It was heavy and she was only a ten-year-old girl, who had a skinny body and weak arms.

Or so what peoples thought of her.

The little girl walked slowly, each step was heavy. As the cold wind brushed her gothic-like dress, her mind was wandering away. Her gaze was empty, doe-like eyes were all dull brown-colored. No, she wasn't just walking home from a cemetery. And it wasn't like someone she knew had just passed away either.

The moon was hidden behind the thick, gray clouds. Tonight's sky was cloudy and had this cold purple color, as if mourning over someone's death. Little Lucy lifts her head and stared at the boulevard ahead. The lamp posts illuminating the big road dimly. Crushed leaves made echoing sound under her feet as she walked at the same slow speed. On a three-story building on her left, a sound of a baby's cry could be heard softly. Seconds later, the baby's cry stopped as his mother sings a little song;

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady,_

Little Lucy stopped her walks.

She recognized, in fact, she _knew_ the song, the lyrics, so well. It was a song that could lull babies to a deep, peaceful slumber and send them to the dreamland. A simple song filled with playful lyrics. A song which reminded her of a woman whom she loved so dearly and still loved. A song, which was powerful enough to make her heart, beats faster.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_My fair lady,_

The woman was now holding her baby softly and kissed the baby's plump cheeks lovingly. The little girl leaned against a broken lamp post. Her gaze was like envied the baby. From the open-curtained window, Lucy saw it all; the woman's love towards her baby as she spun the baby. The woman then placed the sleeping baby in a cradle with a set toy of yellow stars and a crescent moon hung low from the ceiling, right above the baby's cradle.

A smile crept to her face. She walked slowly towards the window. The woman saw her and couldn't hide her confused expression. The auburn-haired woman jumped when the little girl outside her apartment talked from the window.

"Good evening, ma'am," she greeted. Her smile didn't waver ever so slightly. "I'm sorry to disturb you around this hour, but may I listen to your song once again?" she asked carefully. The woman stared at her with a brow raised and a face that was indicating suspicion. "I was walking back to my house when I heard the song. It reminds me about my late mother."

The woman gasped a little as her suspiciousness towards the little girl melted away. Her face filled with concern and pity. Her motherly instinct kicked out. Wordlessly, she nodded then started to sing once again.

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady,_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_

_Build it up with wood and–_

**SLASH**

"Build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady."

* * *

Ryu Yoshii walked back to his room with his butler helping him walk. He was, obviously, a powerful man; owning such a big, five star hotel. Such world class hotel, he successfully built at the young age of 35. After gaining trust from peoples, he expands the hotel throughout the continent of Fiore.

That was twenty-five years ago, though.

His current state was almost worth pities. At his old age, he managed to convince his one and only son to continue the business. Now, he was only a sick old man who needs attention from doctors and needs friend to talk with.

And that friend, of all people, he chose this little girl.

As they reached the old man's room, he dismissed his butler, saying that he wanted to rest. His trembling hand reached the door knob and turned it. With his weary eyes, he scanned the whole room before walked in.

He took a pipe made from the finest wood and filled it with tobacco. Minutes later, the wrinkly old man had sat on his favorite soft sofa by the big bed. "I already told you, Jiisan, that smoking is doing bad for your lungs," a girly, childish voice rang from a corner.

"Ah, you almost make my heart stop, you know," he joked as he put the pipe on a table beside him. "Want me to switch the light on?"

"Nuh-uh, I like this better," she replied. "Besides, isn't this romantic? We, together, sitting in front of each other, illuminated by the moonlight." The old man laughed softly, then reached towards the girl's head and ruffled her hair. "Jiisan, I brushed my hair neatly this time as I promised to you yesterday."

By the tone, Ryu could _see_ the little girl in front of him was pouting. He chuckled, then ran his wrinkled fingers through her soft locks. The elder of Yoshii family was treating this girl like his own granddaughter. He knew that the girl would deny it, since she was too proud of being owned by someone. After all, she was a free-spirited girl. And as much as he wanted to adopt her, he would rather watch her from afar than to keep her as a family of his.

As long as this child smiling, he was fine.

Um.. No. He was _not_ a pedophile.

And she did _not_ love him that way.

"Jiisan, you should rest," the girl said softly. Her soft voice echoed the silent room. "Don't forget to take the medicine, okay? Good night, jiisan. I'll go home now."

Ryu watched the girl, from the corner of his eyes, left his room. After a soft sound of '_click__'_ from the door, he took his medicine and went straight to bed. But he didn't fall asleep right away. As much as he felt his tired body, he couldn't, but he did close his eyes.

_Click_

"What is it?" he asked, eyes still closed as he heard the door opened.

"I forgot something,"

The old man opened his eyes, only to see a little girl in front of him, a small hand on his left-chest. "What did you forget?" He asked shakily. Fear crept to him as he saw the girl smiled a grotesque smile. A pair of eyes widened in surprise when he felt a sharp pain on his chest.

A soft smile appeared on her face. "I'm sorry, but I need to– I _must_ do this," Tears fell from her left eye but her smile was as soft as ever. "Your heart, sir."

Or maybe she did _not_ love him at all.

* * *

_Yeah Lucy kills both the old man and the woman._

* * *

**to be continued–**


	2. Chapter 1: Burst

**treacherous**

**a/n:**

I'm back with the first chapter! This one is longer than the prologue so I hope you'll enjoy it.

Hm, I see that some peoples, actually, reading this story. I'm relieved, though, but I need more reviews to help me improve this story. To be honest, I'm not satisfied with a review to ask me update soon and such. Maybe I'm being, dunno, greedy? I'll be glad to read any long review- flame or not, but flame me if you think I need it.

Sorry, but no offense okay?

Oh, oh, have you watch the new episode of Fairy Tail? Is it only me or Natsu's voice kinda different? And _ohmygod_ that's BoA who sang the opening song! She has a nice voice, hasn't she? And the Nalu moments on the opening and ending~ I'm meltingmeltingmeltingmelting

Anyway, I thank you all for reading my story! Really, really thank you so much! Without further ado, to the story!

**disclaimer:**

I'm not owning Fairy Tail, so don't ask me again.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Burst**

* * *

Lucy stared at the dying old man. His eyes were widened as his face scrunched in pain. Blood soaked the white bed sheet and he gasped for air. The small fingers had changed into a sharp, cold metal against his chest. The metal, however, struck his chest almost soundlessly. But it was sure painfully. He made a loud gasp as the metal, a blade as he presumes, pulled out of his heart and he felt thick liquid made its way to his mouth. Seconds later, he coughed roughly and spitting some bloods.

Cautiously, he eyed the girl. Her black attire was soaked in blood and her little fingers were all red with his blood. Her left hand carried a short katana that was also covered in blood, the weapon she used to injure him, he thought. But what caught his _interest_ more was her expression.

The brown-colored eyes girl, _as if_ being used for blood, ignored the thick and smelly liquid. It was as if the strong smell of metallic did not affect her nose. And again, her expression stayed the same; lips curved into a small smile, yet her brown eyes were dull. They were cold and hazy. They were lack of emotion.

Yet the trail of a lone tears didn't go unnoticed by him.

Ryu Yoshii didn't make any attempt to call for help. It was useless, he knew it. Then, after a little effort to breathe, he embraced his death rather peacefully. But he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. They shared a quick eye contact, then, he spent his last breath just to stare at his killer, trying to remember the every detail.

As another minute went by, the old man had died without her realizing it. She was planning a quick, silent kill, but the old man was quite tough to endure the pain even for just a minute-long. She knew that he was the kind of old man who never let his guard down, even with his old body. He knew that peoples were after his head and his famous business. That was why he was as strict as ever; never show his weakness even in his gray days. But he did show his weakness; the little girl. She, who had the same age as his murderer, was his weakness.

Lucy dropped her katana to the floor, creating a loud _clang_ sound around the room. Her small figure sat on the soft and comfy bed. Slowly, she approached the old man and closed his eyes. As much as she killed people, she wanted to make them go to the heaven peacefully. And her father once said, one of many ways to guide them to the heaven was to close their eyes.

The little girl-slash-assassin–as her father prefers to– knew that he was a kind old man. An innocent old man who only wanted to spent his old days with his grandchildren. But her father also said that peoples tend to hide their bad side- their sinful side so peoples only sees his masked face. He was included. And Lucy, being innocent as she was, had agreed her father.

"Jiisan, I forget to give this back to you–" the door opened slowly with a soft creaking sound against the floor. "Jiisan..? Are you.. alright? Who is she?" The girl on the door asked. Through her crystal-clear blue eyes, Lucy could see the fear and the girl's legs were shaking slightly.

"May I have a little talk with you?" Lucy smiled, her childish voice never failed to fool her prey. "I want to ask you one or two things, if you didn't mind, of course." With the slightest effort, Lucy climbed down the high –for her size– bed easily, and then walked to the window by the bed.

The girl, was feeling both terrified and curious, stepped in and closed the door behind her. She followed the blond-haired girl as she saw the girl stared at the garden from the window. The dark room was illuminated by the moonlight through the window, and despite the moonlight, she couldn't see the girl's face, neither her expression. But she could smell a faint smell of metal– blood that came from her.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss," the girl introduced herself to ease the tension, smiling a little at her little action, even if the girl couldn't see her face. "And you are..?"

Lucy, her back still faced the Mirajane girl, widened her smile slightly. "Hello, Mirajane-chan," the other girl jumped slightly behind her as her name fell out of Lucy's lips. "Was that you, who came here thirty minutes ago, and had a quick chat with Ojiisama?"

Mirajane sighed inwardly; she thought the younger girl had this weird aura around her. _I must be imagining. _"Please, call me Mira. And no, it was my little sister, I came here only to give his hat back to him," she replied, fingers gripped the old hat tightly and sweats trickling above her brows. She bites her lips and asked her the questions she really wanted to ask. "Is something the matter? And Miss, are you bleeding?"

"Don't worry, Mira-chan, I'm not bleeding," Mirajane flinched. Lucy turned around to face her. She could hear Mira's gasp as she saw her hands covered in blood with her right hand gripped a short, bloody blade. "I think you _are_ the one who will be bleeding, _Mira-chan_."

The door suddenly opened, revealing a younger girl than Mirajane with short silvery hair. "Nee-chan, let's go home–"

"Lisanna! Go away! Don't–!"

**SLASH**

* * *

She didn't smile. A deep frown attached to her face, as a body of a young girl lay limply on the cold floor, bleeding furiously, soulless. Her long, wavy, silver hair dampened- tainted by red liquid, as her face faced the floor with an unnoticed pained expression by the killer. The killer's mask had been shattered into pieces when her prey screamed a deafening scream. For an unknown reason, a sentence before her scream was replayed for the umpteenth times inside her head.

_"Lisanna! Go away! Don't–!"_

What? Don't go nearer? Don't see? Don't cry?

Don't forget to avenge your sister?

"N-Nee… -chan…"

Lucy snapped her head towards the slumped girl. The girl she was supposed to kill, too. Her very same crystal-clear blue eyes stared through her wide eyes at the body of her sister, then at the other girl. Then back to her sister. "Onee-chan… O-Onee…-chan..?"

With her shaky legs, she crawled to her sister's side, gently shook her shoulder. But her sister wasn't responding. And slowly, her body temperature went down. "N-No… Please, no, nee-chan, don't… d-don't leave us… d-don't leave m-me!" She wailed, begging for her sister to come back to no avail.

The blond-haired girl watched from the dark, she was retreating to the corner to contain a sudden burst of pain. She saw all the tears the little sister shed for her big sister. She heard her wails, she heard her cracking sobs, and she heard _Lisanna_'s heart-piercing scream. And then she felt anger- fury towards her.

Lucy felt her aching chest; fluttering and hammered at the same time. She wasn't bleeding, but it still hurt. It was like something weighing her chest and she could not contain it, something that was heavy and incredibly awful. And dreadful.

Oh no…

Was it… guilt?

"Yoshii-sama! Yoshii-sama!" A loud, hurrying sound of footsteps gave Lucy no time to silencing the other Strauss family member. Reaching for her dagger from a pocket on her upper thigh, she shot one dagger for the remaining conscious girl, aiming to her arm. It grazed her elbow as she made an escape through the unlocked window. Her katana was forgotten.

"Yoshii-sama! Strauss-sama!" A voice of a man called or the three people. "Quick! Call for an ambulance and police! The villain must have not gone far!"

Behind the bushes in the garden, little Lucy crouched down lowly so no one could see her from the window on the second level she just escaped from. _Mission: complete_. She made a quick yet silent walk to the wall– climbed it and jumped out to the dimly-light boulevard on the CCTV's blind-spot. She made a quick walk to a narrow alley, snatched a cloth from the clothesline to wash the blood away, and then threw it to a hidden trash can. A few blocks from the execution place, another place, an apartment, was crowded with police and peoples. A long police line attached to its wall.

Lucy ignores it all, the police and the crowds. Softly, she hummed a song she had just remembered along the way back to her house. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady,"

* * *

Hundreds of kilometers from the incident place, a boy, with his famous salmon hair, was carrying a wooden case out of a high tower. He was heading to his car, a peculiar, shiny black limousine car, with an older man following him behind. The man himself had this fiery red hair that was widely known as much as himself. Then again, his son was about to compete his fame. Despite being a stubborn as he was in the past time, and still stubborn by now, he was undoubtedly proud of the talent of his son, who was the complete opposite of his. And talking about what being a complete opposite, his character was another thing that was a complete opposite with his son.

"Son," he said after they entered the car. "You should take a day off from your job; you're still a growing child, after all." He grinned and glanced back to the road when his son wasn't answering.

Sometimes he wondered if he was a bad father.

"I'll think about it," come the curt reply from his son.

He grinned again as he faced his son and ruffled his spiky, almost defying-gravity hair. "That's my son! Now all you have to do is rest, and don't ever try to think of playing that instrument! Or else we will cancel all of our fun in this to-do list," he drew out a little paper of his breast pocket.

Natsu had to admit it; his father was so loud and extremely energetic. What did he eat to gain that much energy? Not fire, he was _not _a dragon in his childish children's book, wait, it was for children so it was supposed to be childish. Oh geez. Absent-mindedly, Natsu stared back at his violin case. He had this stacks of scores he had to learn. And after he learned it, he had to perform it in front of peoples by the Sunday of the last week of this month. How wonderful.

That means he only had three weeks at most to master it. Not like he couldn't handle, he was _the _genius after all, and he got the amazing talent of his on his side. Luck was on his side every day, surrounding him like a group of bees on their hive.

_"Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away, wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady,"_

As the car stopped at a big intersection, a girl went by his car, humming a soft, classic song which he caught the lyrics quite clear. _London Bridge, eh?_ And as the car went on, he caught himself smirking, a warm feeling spreading inside. A fragment of memory of his late mother replayed in his head. A soft, warm, and calming voice sang the same song as she tucked him to bed. And for the second time since the death of his mother, he actually smiled.

* * *

**to be continued-**


	3. Chapter 2: Tacenda

**treacherous**

**disclaimer :**

Still not owning Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Tacenda_**

* * *

Inside a dimly-lighted, wide room, on the darkest corner, an old man -not really- sat on his sofa with a wide grin plastered on his face. Apparently, his killing machine had completed her mission. But it seemed she did some unnecessary killings, though. Resting his chin on his hand, he simply sneered at the poor woman and her baby. Since the media had spotted the killed woman and her baby, the news spread like a wild fire; almost every channel showed this news.

Lazily, he changed the channel to another one and stopped on a channel. His grin, if possible, widened. This one, he inwardly stated, will be the next person to taste the pain his little killing machine made.

"Papa, I'm back,"

His gaze lifted from the wide TV to the girl on the slightly-opened door. He eyed and studied her attire. "Welcome back," he simply said. "Go to your room and take a quick bath, our customer will be here anytime," he suddenly remembered about meeting his customer around this hour, "and I presume he will not tolerate any sign of blood."

"Yes, Papa,"

As the door closed, his gaze fell to a picture he had torn from an album he found several years ago. It was an old picture; black and white colors, crumpled and had some tiny holes courtesy of darts, and the person in the picture was, ironically, smiling widely. It was, undoubtedly, a picture of his old friend that he failed to kill. But this one managed to show his trick and actually made him lost one –or a half– of his five senses.

And oh, he was so into revenge, after all, revenge is sweet.

* * *

Lucy came downstairs from her room to the meeting room. She had checked herself; no blood around her as she remembered her father's sentence. Her attire was a simple, pastel-blue, sleeveless shirt with a pair of black jeans that reached her knees. She knew her father won't mind, and it was not like she was going to meet her customer that she needed to _dress up_.

When she arrived at the meeting room, her father had yet to be there, whilst the customer, a man with stern look who wear an expensive black coat, was waiting with his bodyguards. "Ah, Lucy, there you are," her father's voice boomed around the quiet room. "This gentleman wants to meet you, and I think your clothes are fine."

Nodded soundlessly, she stepped in with her father followed close behind her. The _gentleman_ lifted his head to stare at the young, 10-year-old girl in her pajamas. He chuckled lightly, then said, "I thought you're going to show me my contract killer, not your daughter," he smiled mockingly.

"I'd rather called her as an assassin since it's more… appropriate." Her father sat across him. "Besides, this little girl of mine is actually your assassin, sir." At his remark, the gentleman laughed harder and dramatically wiped away the tears in the corner of his eyes.

Then, in a flash, Lucy appeared in front of him, pointing out a gun she stole from one of his bodyguards to his head. She was about to pull the trigger when the demanding voice of her father echoed the room. "Hold on, Lucy,"

"But he's annoying, Papa, I don't like him," she countered, gun still glued to the gentleman's head.

"But now he knows your _talent_, right?"

"I suppose so," Lucy lowered the gun, "I'm sorry, sir, to show you such a manner." She bowed half-heartedly.

"N-Now, now," the customer straightened himself, sweat trickling down his bare neck. "I think I'm the one at fault here, little one. I apologize for my unawareness of your amazing ability." Lucy's aura was piercing through his senses. Speak of the bad timing. "A-Anyway, back to the business, this should be enough, correct?" the two bodyguards put two briefcases filled with money on the table.

Lucy had retreated to her father's side, a pout was visible, but when her eyes eyed the amount of money in the bag, her reaction was funny; jaw dropped, eyes fluttering in a pure amazement, and she let out a stammering voice. Her father, on the other hand, was as calm as ever, as if this amount of money was nothing. "Thank you for the cooperation, sir, you may leave now," her father closed the briefcase and walked away. Lucy chose to follow him, not even glancing back at the customer.

* * *

_"Listen, I won't repeat this information. This is a special mission for you, I make the request myself," She nodded sternly. "You will kill this one," he showed her a picture. "But I'd like not to rush it, I want to… observe it, so I'll give you two- no, _three_ months to get along with him and his relatives, but by the Tuesday on the last week, I want you to kill him."_

_Her brown, doe-like eyes stared into his pitch black eyes, a flash of curiosity passed in her eyes then quickly disappear. "Why?"_

_"Nothing you need to know, Lucy."_

_"Am I allowed to use emotions?"_

_"Yes, now get ready. Your mission will start tomorrow. Don't disappoint me."_

_"I won't, Papa, because I love you,"_

* * *

Natsu slumped on his bed. Today, his father took him everywhere; mountain– to take a fresh air as he stubbornly said and to an amusement park– because he nearly miss his childhood. The worst part was that he _almost_ brought him to a freaking night club. Didn't his father know that he just turned into thirteen months ago? But he was thankful that they went to the usual orphanage. Apparently, the children there were missing him and it had been quite a long time since his last visit there.

With a tired sigh, he grabbed his violin and a stack of his violin scores. He only had less than two weeks, about thirteen or twelve days, to practice and master the songs. And the scores had these ten papers, great.

And the stacks contain three songs. Just simply _wonderful_.

It was already late. He sneaked all the way to the practice room, his father wouldn't be glad to hear him practicing at this hour since their rooms were across each other. He passed some butlers and maids, but he paid them no attention. After some turns to right and left, he arrived in his practice room.

After switching the lights on, he placed the first song's scores on a table then read it. Minutes later, the violin was on the base of his neck, he had begun playing the first song. The soft sound reverberates the wide room. Despite the perfect tone he just played, he replayed it over and over, making sure he didn't miss any single of notes. Because mistakes did not exist in his world anymore. He had deleted it a long time ago.

Natsu took a break from playing his violin. It was already ten past twenty, meaning he had practiced for around fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes practicing for a ten minutes-long song almost broke his record, thanks to his natural talent for remembering things in a short amount of time. He was a consistent boy; he will finish a song before went practicing another one. Unlike his father, who always slacking off when he had stacks of papers he needed to sign and read. It was still a mystery to Natsu that he was able to maintain his business well.

He took his violin from the violin stand, then walked to the balcony. After unlocking the glass door, he stepped outside and feeling the cold yet refreshing wind. His salmon-colored hair moved as the breeze came in contact with it. He leaned against the wooden railing. One of these nights reminded him about his mother. Silently, he positioned his violin on his neck and played a piece his mother really loved. Then, with a reflex, he closed his onyx eyes to reach the feel.

"Excuse me!"

Abruptly, he opened his eyes and stopped his song. Did he just hearing things? Because he was sure the guards won't shout loudly to him.

"Excuse me!"

And those sounded like a child's voice, a girly voice, but his maids were all sleeping and he was sure, definitely sure, that no maid had this childish, high-pitched voice.

"I'm down here!"

Natsu looked down to the garden. To his surprise, he saw a child -he believed she was younger than him- holding out a strange blue cat. He raised an eyebrow as he tried to see her face, but he saw the cat's face instead.

"Who are you?" he asked rather coldly.

"I'm Lucy! I found this cat, he was trying to get into your house so I think this is your cat," she replied with a cheery tone.

"It's not mine, go away." He snapped, just who in the world this girl?

"But he had a collar!" she said, sounding rather irritated.

"And?"

"And in his collar is written an address, which is your house's address." The girl, he decided, was loud and undoubtedly annoying.

"Just put it there and go away," he replied with a sigh, knowing the cat was his father's, then walked back inside the room.

Deciding to practice the first song again, he sat on a chair and played the violin. Another ten minutes passed by. The song had finished and he was about to leave the room, but then he heard a loud clap from the balcony. He glanced through his shoulders and found the girl and the blue cat sat on the railing. A pure excitement on the girl's face was clearly readable. Beside her, the cat meowed happily. It- _he _ jumped down the railing before scratching the glass door. Where were the guards when you actually need them?

"Nee, it was amazing! Could you play it again?" she asked, her voice muffled by the glass door that separating them.

"Go away," Natsu opened the door, letting the strange-colored, he had this _bright blue _color for God's sake, cat in before slamming the door close, not bothering to check if the action shattered the glass or not.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night here! Good night, Natsu Dragneel-san!"

Wait, that girl knew his name?

With that thought, he quickly glanced back to the balcony, but the girl- Lucy, wasn't there anymore. _Weird,_ he thought_._ After switching the lights off, he walked back to his room, with his mind filled with the strange girl he just met. He was deciding not to mention it to his father, judging by his usual reaction, he won't be any help to him at all.

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

If any of you was wondering, _**Tacenda **_means _things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence. _Originally, it's from Latin language and I think it matched the content well so I used that noun to be the title. Thanks for Word Porn on twitter to give me a nice idea for the title.

And there was a review from a guest, from **Banana-chan.** She -I guess the guest is a female- guessed if the idea of the London Bridge song came from Kuroshitsuji. Banana-chan, if you read this, I'm going to answer your question. The idea was originally came from **Jabberwocky**, a nonsense poem by **Lewis Carroll** in his novel, **Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There**, the sequel of **Alice's Adventure in Wonderland**. In there, Humpty Dumpty was introduced to us, which, _strangely_, reminds me about the London Bridge song. And for some odd reasons, I like the Humpty Dumpty song. But hey, I just think about how creepy that egg actually was.

I guess that answer her question and I was actually glad that she asked me this question. A shout out for Banana-chan!

Can you **help** me? I don't play violin -because I play piano- so I don't know some good violin songs for solo player. Most of it were mixed with orchestra and such. If any of you, by any chance, know any good song, please tell me! I might use them for the chapter in the future. But it doesn't have to be a classical song.

If you like this and want me to continue, do you mind to leave some **reviews**? And I was wondering if I should write this story in a slow pace or not, can you give me some suggestions? Anything is appreciated, PM me or simply review is okay. I'll see you next chap, like in another three or five days!

Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 3: Elysian means Inspiration

**treacherous**

**disclaimer:**

Will never owning Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Elysian = Inspiration_**

* * *

Natsu's hazy mind –he just woke up– was still plagued by the Lucy girl. Not only she could sneak inside his house –to the point where the guards should have noticed her–, she knew his name, too, his _name_. Sure, Dragneel was a famous surname around Fiore, but for a stranger like her, who he thought did not know such thing as the music world like he does, to know his full name was quite a shock.

He rolled on his bed and sighed, it was so not _Natsu_ for thinking useless thing besides music and concert. Maybe, just a random guess, she was one of his –Natsu's eyes twitched as he thought this– _fans_ or something. Yeah, loud, annoying, and freak. Oh, God, it was one _hell_ of fan girl he had. She was bugging him, even without her real presence, it was strong enough to make the young Dragneel kept his hands off of his violin.

9 a.m. He was supposed to attend his private classes by now––

Both history and geography were not his passion so he would rather skip it to the music class. And yes, being a violin lover as he was, he would rather practicing for hours than remembering the deceased-yet-famous peoples or what shape was this volcano and its effect for the social environment or another boring topic. Natsu Dragneel was not, definitely _not_, going to be, neither a geography expert nor a historian.

––yet he remained in his bed; loafing around and stared at the high ceiling of his room. His dark chocolate, classic and classy, Antonio Stradivari-made instrument was out of his reach; far from his bed, on its violin stand, on the corner of his room near the window.

Still, his father insisted to take all classes the private teachers could offer, not bothering to care if his son's brain was going to burst into pieces at any time soon. But being a genius thirteen-year-old boy as he was now, his brain remembered every useless and boring topic his teacher could teach, or blabbering around until he got tired and fell asleep.

Maybe his teacher could mistake him as a remembering-machine-freak, but actually, the old man couldn't.

Natsu sighed again. He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Putting on his red shirt and black pants, and a scale-patterned muffler around his neck, he was ready for the history class. He knew that the old man-teacher will be late again. So why bother to wake up early if he will show up one hour-late. Oh well, Grandpa Crux always been like that; came late because of his oversleep.

* * *

"Natsu," a yawn, "you should know about time to sleep. I swear I'll place that loud, humongous grandfather clock in this room if you kept playing that instrument around this hour." Igneel's brow furrowed as he wiped tears courtesy of his constant yawn the sleepiness made.

"It's okay and I actually know what time is this now so I think you're just going to waste your energy to move that clock."

"Kami-sama, when will my son got tired of that stacks of scores and violin?"

"Never."

"Oh, shut it, go to your practicing room. I need extra sleep for tomorrow's regular meeting," Igneel stifled another big yawn, "more like a cold war to me than a regular meeting."

Again, Natsu moved to the said room. He was actually quite surprised when he found out the third song he had to practice. He was told to make his own song by his manager, who just called him this evening, without any help from outsiders since it will mix with the outsider's feeling. Okay, he was fine with this make-your-own-song task, but the problem was what kind of song he will make.

After years of learning and mastering the violin, which he had not mastered it yet, he never tried to make his own music. The reason was quite simple, he lacks of inspiration. It could be jazz, or classic with some change on the tempo of Accelerando. But he was no Joseph Haydn, nor _the_ Mozart himself.

Romance? Big no.

So between classic and jazz, which one he will choose?

Lyra-sensei, his music teacher, could help him a lot, but he couldn't call her around this late hour, could he? And then again, the music would be impure.

"Hey Dragneel-san, you're here!" a loud voice violently jerked him out of his deep thought. "Could you play the song you played last night again?"

Natsu didn't answer. Rather than answering the obvious answer, he should start making the music for the big concert. With the bow gently touched the string, it created some soft and quick voices. _The first step to make music is to play random notes_, he decided. The violin made a soft voice from the lowest note, then he jumped high to a higher one. It sounded quite jumpy, but he decided he likes it. But as he continued making jumpy notes, it went weird, almost nonsensical.

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

Between his frustrated and tired mind, he heard a soft mumble of children's songs. An old song created years before he even born. Natsu glanced slowly, trying to look annoyed, which he actually was, but failing when the girl stared at another direction.

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,_

_All the king's horses and all the king's men,_

_couldn't put Humpty together again!_

Then a giggle could be heard from the girl as she finished the song. "Dragneel-san, can you play a Humpty Dumpty song with your violin for me?"

At the question, he narrowed his charcoal eyes. Sure, he had this rare sharp hearing and could decipher the notes almost immediately, but no way in the seven hells he was going to play it for a random and weird girl. But his hands think the other. Slowly, he played the song as the girl sings it once again.

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,_

_All the king's horses and all the king's men,_

_couldn't put Humpty together again!_

**_THAT'S IT!_**

"Uh, Dragneel-san, the song has finished, you know," said the girl as she hesitated. Natsu, however, paid her no crap. His mind was too focused on the newborn music while an amazing inspiration bursting right before his eyes. The notes he randomly made were all jumpy and cheerful. It sounded like a jazz song, but with some touches of classic.

Oh yeah, Natsu Dragneel was _the_ genius he could mix the jazz and classic genres so _well_. And with his outstanding brain, he didn't bother to write the notes down on the paper. As the finishing blow, he scaled down with such inhumanly speed and ended it with some dramatic notes.

"Amazing!" the girl said loudly, followed by louder claps her small hand could make. Now he wondered where all the guards of his house were? "Natsu, you're a genius! A real genius among all of the most genius peoples!"

The boy glanced to the glass door to see the girl had giggled and smiled widely. He smirked at the music he just made. Luck always on his side; the sudden appearance of an amazing inspiration. The girl, as much as he didn't want to admit it, was the part of his inspiration. Not really. The Humpty Dumpty song dominated his inspiration and a tiny fragment of his memory, a really old memory, were actually helped him a lot.

Then he remembered that London Bridge song. And his mother. But the memory wasn't as pleasant as the last flashback he had. This one turned to be a bad memory, more like a nightmare. The memory of the day when his mother dead. With reflex, his grip on the bow tightened a little as he tried to control the sudden anger inside him.

"Natsu, I think you should name the song as _Inspiration_!" Lucy, Natsu finally remembered her name and was finally paid an attention, said with so much enthusiasm. "Or maybe _Humpty Dumpty_ since you found the inspiration for your song!" she then giggled again. Just how many giggles this girl had for just one hour? "And I would be honored to be the part of the song's title, too!"

Natsu's eyes widened a bit yet his facial showed no expression. "You knew."

"I guessed," she corrected with a softer voice and was muffled by the door. "Because you made some weird sounds before you played that Humpty Dumpty song so I thought you wanted to make a song by yourself.

"You know, my father once said this; 'Until we have seen someone's darkness, we don't really know who they are,'. I wonder what does he mean by this," she sighed with downcast eyes.

To Natsu, it was a sentence he knew, he remembered. Heck, it was carved in his brain, along with the next sentence to complete it. And also, it triggered him a bad memory, no, it was far worse than the bad memory of his killed mother, which was haunting him day and night since five years ago. _Elysian_, as he forced the six-year-old Natsu to remember his name, was the person he despised the most; the killer, the murderer, a psychopath.

And those words were the first line of his mother's last word to him.

"Go away."

"But Dragneel-san–"

"Don't come back here. Ever. Again."

Although he doubted that _Elysian_ was his real name.

* * *

"So, Natsu, you have finished the song, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Is it already fixed?"

"No, I'll polish it again."

"And the title is?"

".._Elysian._"

"Elysian?"

"I'll call you later, Jiichan."

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

Hey, guys! There's nothing much things I want to say in this author's note. Just a reminder that, as the title said, _**Elysian** _means _inspiration _but I want to add another definition, just in case you are not satisfied with the current meaning. _**Elysian**_, pronounced as **el-EE-sian**, also means _beautiful _or _creative; divinely inspired; peaceful_ and _perfect. _Uh, don't ask me about the language because I'm not sure if it's in English language but then again...

Anywaaaay, I'll leave the title of the song Natsu has made up to you. It was rather _ambiguous_, I knew, but it's alright, isn't it?

Some of you might know this half-egg-half-human creature called Humpty Dumpty. I decided to show _it_ in this chapter after I explained the sequel of **Alice's Adventure in** **Wonderland **on the last chapter to answer Banana-chan's review. The song is quite jumpy and such yet the creature is so creepy. You know, let's do the math:

egg + human's limbs and face + voice + poem = Humpty Dumpty.

I received a review from a guest called **Reader **and he/she reviewed the last chapter quite long. I'm glad you like the second chapter, Reader, and I'm actually relieved to know that peoples are actually liked Natsu and Lucy's character. I'm trying as hard as I can do to show their characters but I'm trying to make it not too OOC. Reader, thank you for the suggestion of the violin solos! I'm going to search it later!

**Banana-chan**! I always waited for your review! Hehehe, so my guess was right, ne? Well this is the update! I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Please support me and this story!

For **Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many**, this is the update! I hope you enjoyed it, leave another review, okay?

A free shout out for **Reader, Banana-chan, **and **Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many**!

**Special thanks** to all of you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! Psh, pardon my bad grammar, kay? THANK YOU **SO** MUCH, GUYS! I'll see ya next chap!


	5. Chapter 4: Natsu's Uneasiness

**treacherous**

**disclaimer:**

A standard one is applied.

**edited on 7/5/2014: **italicizing and a minor mistake

* * *

**Chapter 4: Natsu's Uneasiness**

* * *

_What Natsu first saw as he entered his parents' room was dark. And despite the darkness, despite the fact he was half-asleep, he saw red. And his brain didn't register a loud hiss that came from a corner of the room, near where he was now._

_"Mother?"_

_Then a loud sound of gun deafened his sensitive ears. "M-Mother? Father, where are you?"_

_Natsu covered his ears as he heard another sound of gunshot. Curse his sensitive hearing and his clueless state. _What the hell is happening here?_ Natsu took the first step to the source of the gunshot but his bare feet stepped on a damp carpet. Damp and sticky._

_**CRASH**_

_"Bastard!"_

_"Father? What the hell is happening here?" Natsu shouted as his mind filled with wild thoughts._

_"Grandine!" his father ignored him, screamed for his dear wife instead. "You're going to be alright, don't close your eyes, please, the baby–"_

* * *

Natsu ignored the angry grunts his father made. Repeatedly, he played the song he made three days ago, trying to improve it. His manager had called him two days ago, questioned him about the song, which the manager claimed, quite a fast progress. He asked Natsu to write it down and faxed it to him. But Natsu, wanted to improve it and all, asked him to come to hear it himself.

As the manager had requested, he didn't ask for anyone's help. Even Lyra was curious about the song, which he didn't show it to her during the class and successfully made his teacher pouted childishly. And since the elder of Dreyar family was going to be there, Natsu had to cut the last session of his music class to make some preparations.

And now, his legs tapped furiously on the white, spotless ceramic floor. As he folded his arms, he repeatedly glanced to the black wristwatch on his left hand. The big door has yet to be knocked by his _dear _manager. His manager, Makarov Dreyar, was supposed to be here at six o'clock, at least at six past quarters. And now was 8 p.m. and that pervert old man hadn't arrived yet.

"Ah, Natsu, child, I'm sorry that I'm late. Some things held us to come here," Makarov Dreyar, his manager, walked inside his house as a butler removed his damp– drenched leather coat.

"I thought I asked you to come alone," the Dragneel violinist hissed to him, clearly irritated.

"No, no, my companion will not be here, he just drove me here," the old man chuckled, clearly amused to the young man with a scowl on his face.

Deciding that they were wasting time, Natsu walked away from the main hall. "Whatever."

As they walked to his room, Makarov hadn't said or ask anything. He was unusually quiet, which made Natsu slightly curious. Being an old man, usually, he was full of words, chattering around for all Natsu cares. But tonight was different; he was as quiet as Natsu never imagined it would be possible, as if a heavy thought was lingering the old man's mind.

"Finally Igneel moved this clock here, huh?" Makarov chuckled as he pointed his thumb to the humongous grandfather clock beside the door of his room.

"And he believed this thing would stop me."

Makarov snickered, then he sat on Natsu's bed, indicating that he was ready to hear his song. At the signal, Natsu took the violin from its stand, then started to play the song. He had decreased the jumpy notes on the opening and switched it with some quick-paced notes. But then, he realized, it didn't match that well.

The duration had increased five seconds from the originally ten minutes straight. As Natsu scaled down quickly on its ending, he peeked at the old man. He closed his eyes with arms crossed and sat with legs crossed in Indian-style.

Then Makarov opened his eyes.

"That was perfect," he said, eyes were sharper than usual, "but I expect some changes on the quick-paced notes. It was a little too much. You can try some soft notes to change them." He suggested, earning a nod from the boy. "Well, that's it, you have approximately seven days to change or improve it _and_ master that song." He emphasized the word 'and' then continued, "I'll be seeing you later, Natsu."

As Makarov walked out of his room, Natsu quickly worked for some changes. He was quite glad and relieved to hear his comment. Quickly he tried some notes, which he thought could match it well. After several tries, he finally found the matching notes. It did match the song, but he couldn't get the feel when he replayed the song. Because somehow, he felt something was missing.

* * *

When Natsu finally glanced at the grandfather clock, it was already 11 p.m. The soft drizzle had increased into a thunderstorm since two hours ago. Natsu was cursing the thunder's booming sound, as it disturbed him greatly. But that was not all. He had this heavy lump inside his chest and it, like a rope, tied tightly into a big knot.

A big, heavy and, he finally admitted, uncomfortable. It was the one who bothered him the most, even if he didn't want to admit it out loud.

Never in Natsu Dragneel's thirteen years' life, he felt this _knot_. And this knot was a kind of uneasiness; anxious. Uneasy– anxious about what? He didn't know.

How? He didn't know either.

_Why?_

_Because I'm afraid that the girl will be on the same spot by now, drenched in the rain, out of the warm room, and scared to death because of the thunder's booming sound._

_Who?_

"Shit."

"Natsu?"

The boy ran to the practicing room, leaving his violin landed on the carpet with a soft thud. At that moment, he didn't care with the instrument. His mind was racing furiously, yet he couldn't think anything. He was scared. He was _terrified_. _Why did I care, anyway?_

_Because **you** know that she is stubborn._

_Who?_

When he arrived at the room, he ran to the dark balcony, not bothering to switching the lights on. Pushing the thick curtain to the side, he closed his eyes instinctively when a light of thunder flashed in front of the door in the cloudy sky, not too far from his house. Then he saw something– a person, hazy, but he was sure.

"Lucy!"

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

Hello and thanks for reading this chapter! I apologize for the short chapter but I'll try to make it longer for the next one. Thank you for everyone who read and review and follow and favorite the last one!

**Banana-chan**, I'm updating, okay? So save that positive energy of yours because it blinds me. Um.. not literally. You know, you just read a tiny shard of his memories, a glimpse of Natsu's past. Why? Because I'm evil, nyehehe. No. Because I don't want to spoil you and the other readers about his past too soon. AND about 'how did Lucy became a killer (I prefer assassin, tho)' question, I think you just have to wait for the later chapter. Once again, I'm not going to spoil the fun. Just don't keep thinking about my answer, it will hurt you mind and mental.

Honestly, I enjoyed this one but I'm disliking the shortness of this chapter.

Okay! Time to reviewing, guys! I know that you all want to click that review button, don't you? Feel free to ask me anything, critique and suggestion will be great! I want to try to have at least five reviews this time! Free hugs for you all who reviewing!

Sorry for the typos if there were any~

I'll see you later, 'kay?


	6. Chapter 5: It's Raining, It's Pouring

**treacherous**

**disclaimer:**

Not owning Fairy Tail

**edited on 7/5/2014: **some minor mistake

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's Raining, It's Pouring; It's Raining, It's Mystifying**

* * *

_Lucy was in a dark room with not much furniture. And despite the darkness, with her trained eyes, she could spot the red-painted wall and some black-painted canvases easily and also the older person who sat on a sofa who always emitted a dark aura. A pair of black eyes that was staring intensely at her was all she felt. Not even the coldness of the low-temperature room affecting her as much as a simple stare._

_Simple yet it could develop into a deadly one, she knew it._

_The blonde-haired girl stood unmoving, her expression was indecipherable; almost poker-faced. She knew that her father disliked that expression, especially when they met alone. But the girl didn't know what kind of expression she should make, since the progress of her mission was rather slow. Yet she had sworn not to disappoint him._

_"Lucy," a low but strong voice resonated over the noiseless room. "Tell me the progress."_

_She didn't flinch at the voice, she couldn't. As much as she didn't want to tell her father– her client, she couldn't. This conversation was between a client and his private professional assassin, not as a father and his daughter. That way, she couldn't let her client see through her masked face; because anything could happen if she let the mask slip away. It was not that she didn't trust her client, but that was an ethical code he had taught her a long time ago._

_"I'm sorry to inform you, sir," Lucy started and was actually quite surprised at her firm and not squeaky-ish voice, "that the progress of my mission is rather slow."_

_"Explain."_

_"The target was hard to be approached. He was busy all the time and the security inside the place was tighter than the outside," her eyes now dared themselves to stare back at his black eyes. "I was able to approach S just when the guards were slacking off on their posts, it was above 9 p.m. Other than that time, I couldn't. And just now, he told me to not go there anymore."_

_The client touched his chin with his gloved, slender fingers, seemingly absorbing the explanation his assassin had told him. And silently, he was slightly amused by the tense form of his personal-assassin-slash-daughter in front of him. The man chuckled inwardly._

_"And what will you do, Lucy?" he smirked, knowing the little girl never once failed to surprise him._

_A small smirk appeared on her shadowed, hair-framed face, but it didn't pass unnoticed by her client. Her eyes glinted in a new-found excitement as the brown color darkened. Then she replied him almost excitedly, "Infiltrating."_

* * *

"Lucy!"

Natsu Dragneel, thirteen year-old, had just opened the glass door on the practicing room, which lead to the small balcony. The rain was an immensely down pour. Right after the thunder passed, he quickly ran straight to the soaked younger girl. Her pastel brown dress had changed into a darker one, courtesy of the water it had absorbed.

_It's raining, it's pouring,_

_The old man is snoring,_

_He went to bed and bumped his head,_

_And couldn't get up in the morning,_

The girl was mumbling, sitting and leaning on the railing with her creamy white legs sprawled in a relaxed position. Her neck stretched as her head shot upwards because a pair of eyes that stared at the weeping sky. And her hair, it was as drenched as her fine dress. It was glued to her face and some of it fell below her shoulders.

She was what peoples might call 'an angel that fell from the sky'.

"Ah, Natsu Dragneel-san, fancy meeting you here," she said a couple seconds later. Exhaustion clearly written all over her dull brown eyes.

"The hell you're doing there," he snarled, his patience grew thin, "get inside."

"But you told me to not come here anymore," she counted with her fingers, "exactly three days ago."

"Exactly, now get in," Natsu stretched his hand, trying to help her to get up. "I don't have all night to stretch my hand, idiot."

The girl smiled weakly and shook her head. "No, thanks, I'll go home now, I'm bothering you, right? I'm," she stood slowly –her legs were wobbly– with the help of the railing, "annoying."

Then after a step or two, he fell to the balcony's floor. Her lips turned to light blue and skin was sickeningly pale. She was an angel with broken wings, clearly a fallen angel.

"Shit!" Natsu took off his muffler and his shirt, then, after carrying the girl into the room and closed the door hurriedly as he wrapped the clothes around the shivering girl, he ran, with the girl on his back, into the corridor.

"Natsu-sama!" a butler with orange hair hurriedly ran to the two children with a mixed expression of surprise, worry, and caution.

"Get Aries to my room, Loke!" he continued to run. He heard the girl's erratic breathing. And judging by the coldness of her skin, he knew that she got hypothermia.

When Natsu opened the door of his room and entered it, his father and his manager were already there, seeming discussing something he didn't bother to know. Shoving the two adult men out of his way, he placed the girl on his bed softly.

And that act did not not followed by his father's question.

"Natsu, who the heck is she?!"

"Natsu-sama I brought Aries here!"

"I-I'm sorry.. But p-please get out of h-here," Aries stuttering voice was unusually loud. The three adult men started to walk out of the room, but Natsu stayed. "Natsu-sama, I'm sorry, b-but please–"

"She got hypothermia. I'll get some warm water and go quickly change her clothes to mine," the salmon-haired boy wore his jacket and went to the bathroom in his room. He sighed loudly once the bathroom's door closed. Placing a bowl under the red-colored faucet and letting the warm water filled the bowl, he hung his head with both hands gripped the side of the sink rather strongly with eyes closed.

_Why do I help her?_

_Because you care._

_Who are **you**?_

_Me? I am _**you**_._

Onyx eyes quickly snapped open as the water overfilled the glass bowl. Quickly, he stopped the flowing water, then returned to his room. He saw the girl's clothes had been changed by Aries. "N-Natsu-sama," Aries spoke,"we should bring her to the hospital now," the pink haired woman bite her lower lip in nervousness.

"We can't," Natsu glanced outside through the window, "the rain had changed into a storm now."

"But if she doesn't get professional treatment quickly, she will.. She could die!"

His grip on the bowl had loosened. The bowl will surely fall if he didn't regain his composure. "Go inform my father and ask him to call that witch-healer, she must be here on, at least, 12 o'clock."

With a short, quick nod from Aries, she ran out to the corridor, almost bumped into Makarov on the way there.

Natsu proceeds on warming her ice cold skin. With a clean fabric, he dipped it into the warm water, squeezed, then rubbing it softly on her hands, since they were the coldest parts of her limbs. But the coldness stayed. After some several attempts of increasing her body temperature, which were all failed, Natsu threw a thick blanket over her small body and kept rubbing the warm water around her hands and legs.

Once again, that knot appeared inside his chest, making him difficult to breathing normally. As the heartbeat quickened its pace, the knot grew bigger the more he saw the girl's helpless state.

_"But if she doesn't get professional treatment quickly, she will.. She could die!"_

_Die?_

"Child," Makarov's sudden call surprised him. "You should rest. Tomorrow you will have to go to see the place."

"It can wait," he replied curtly.

"No, you should rest now, Natsu."

"No."

"Natsu."

"She," he started, then hesitating. His brow furrowed as the grip on the fabric increased. His onyx eyes kept staring at the girl whose lips were slightly blue and skin was pale. The whiteness might match the snow, but as much as he likes snow, he didn't like the slightest idea of having this girl's skin color to match. His mouth left agape slightly, the words had formed in his head but nothing came out.

"Something is bothering you, child," his manager stated after seeing his troubled look.

Natsu sighed. His manager was like his own grandfather, always understanding him somehow when the other didn't. Or couldn't. This young Dragneel boy was sure knew how to keep any emotion behind his poker face so well. But he guessed that by now, his emotions were crystal clear.

"Something's bothering you, Natsu," he repeated, "but I can't help you if you didn't tell me."

As he kept on rubbing the warm, damp fabric on the girl's arm, his charcoal eyes met the old man's eyes for the first time since the old man's appearance in his room. "Is my emotion readable?"

"It's not, if that means it is showed on your face, then no," Makarov stated, an eyebrow arched questioningly. "But I can see it from your eyes."

"What did you see?"

"They are abstract, jumbled, just like your violin piece," he started. Deciphering one was no trouble, but when it comes to a species of Natsu Dragneel, it went complicated. "I can list them from A to Z if you want to hear it."

"Go on."

"Anger, anxiety, concern, confuses, fear, shock," Makarov recited, "all of them mixed into one big negative, nameless emotion, but I saw the prominent one, that is regret. Dear Kami-sama, you should ask Mavis for this kind of problem, she's way better than I am," he muttered the last part.

He heard it all, but still, he couldn't ease his churning stomach nor the knot in his chest loosened. Natsu placed his hand on the girl's forehead, feeling the body temperature. Natsu had sighed inwardly. Thank Kami-sama her temperature raised slightly. And that little improvement had oddly loosened the knot.

"Child, what did you regret?"

"Natsu-sama! Porlyusica-sama is here!" Aries' sudden burst on the door surprised both the male. Behind her, a woman with pink locks tied into a bun neatly, followed her, muttering some incomprehensible words under her breath.

"You owe me a big thing, young Dragneel," Porlyusica walked brusquely to the unconscious girl on the bed. "What did you do before my arrival?"

"Now, now, Porlyusica," Makarov laughed awkwardly, hands raised to ease the healer's anger. "Natsu here continuously wiped her with warm water. I take it as the first aid treatment, correct?"

"Right," she inhaled deeply before barking loudly, "now, get outta here if you want me to treat this little girl."

* * *

Right after Porlyusica shooed them all, Aries went back to her room while Loke escorted Makarov to his room to stay the night. But Natsu, he just stood in front of the door, with his back facing his father, who was standing on the other side, leaning on the wall. He felt his father's questioning stare pierced his back, but he didn't care.

_"Child, what did you regret?"_

His manager's question was all inside his mind. Why did he regret, what did he regretting… He didn't know about his emotions, his feelings, so how did he know what did he was regretting about? The boy leaned on the wall beside the door, lost deep in thought as he was unaware that a hand of his, had formed into a tight fist

_I don't know._

_"They are abstract, jumbled, just like your violin piece,"_

_'Just like your violin piece'? More like me._

_"She could die!"_

_She could die, people dies. I could die, too. She… they died._

"Natsu," a firm voice of his father pulled him back from his deep thought. Natsu glanced to the side; his father had a serious look on his face, which was a rare occurrence. "We need to talk," he paused for a moment, hesitated, before continuing, "privately."

The violinist nodded. The man needs his explanation and he was going to give him as much as he wants. If that means he could be free from this uneasy feeling, he could tell him anything. Then again, he was his father, his only family he had.

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

I'm back with longer chapter as I have promised on the last chapter! This one have more than 2k words, according to the ms. word 2010! Yaay! Who enjoyed this chapter? Because I enjoyed writing it! Natsu's feeling was rather hard to write but I tried really hard to express his complicated emotion. I'm not going to change Natsu's cold demeanor quickly, so if any of you want him to change, you got to wait. But don't worry! As cold as he might be, he still has this soft spot somewhere around his heart~ /squeals/

The title was from an old English Nursery Rhyme which its song Lucy had sang, although I made up the later words, the 'It's Raining, It's Mystifying' one. Oh well, never mind my mistake. /rolls eyes/

Oh right, answering reviews corner!

**Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many**, I'm glad that you reviewed again! Thank you so so much! You asked me about 'why so short?' and this is the answer; The night (it was night time in the city I live) when I updated was actually the last holiday my school gave me and by tomorrow, I'm gonna study again. Who hate studying rigidly? Me. So the chapter was short, less than 1,300 words (according to ms. word) minus the author's note. If I didn't updating that night, I don't know when will I updating the fourth chapter. Oh, may I call you... **Dark**? Or do you prefer another name?

You know, you almost gave me fright because I think you won't reviewing anymore, **Banana-chan**! You're a guest so we can't go private messaging and all /sigh/ but let's answer your plea. But first, don't go crying and rolling on the floor like that, it's embarrassing, you know. Anywaaay, why so short? Well, the same question as **Dark**'s so I think you should read my answer on his section, then! I'm updating so your wish is granted, but I'm no genie so don't ask me for anything weird. Lol, just kidding :3

And I got a new reviewer! **IMADOLPHINLOVINGANIMEFREAK**! You have such a name, can I call you **Dolphin-chan **for short? Do you mind? No? Okay then, **Dolphin-chan**it is! Okay, so I'm glad that you liked the story so far, and I'm hoping that you'll reviewing again, be a constant reviewer like **Banana-chan **and I swear I'll love you. Love as in...friend, okay? Don't take it the wrong way. Okay, just kiddin'. **Review again, will you?**

Oh and I forgot to answer **Wilhelm Wigworthy **and **Naluforever632**'s review on the first and on the third chapter. So so sorry, guys! I'm really glad that you like this story. I hope you keep on reading!

To all silent reader, I know you in there~ Leave a review, will you? I promise I'll reply or answer your question on the next chapter! By the way, thank you! I've reached 600+ readers! Thank you, thank you! Free virtual hugs and flying kisses from me~ Can't wait to her your opinion about this one, so don't forget to **review,** okay? Yosh, I'll see you on the next chap!


	7. Chapter 6: A Progress

**treacherous**

**disclaimer:**

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Progress**

* * *

**"…and is classified as an action of murder. Eijiro Himeka, the owner and the CEO of the infamous Eijiro Corp. was found dead in her room on 6 p.m. by her assistant…"**

As a maid puts down the tray of black tea, Natsu felt his mind could wander anytime if only his father didn't motioned him to follow him into the spacious living room with a big television in front of them. A dull pain in his head caused him to sip the hot tea thoughtlessly then he cursed inwardly for his stupidity.

_Just why the heck–_

His father's laughter boomed as his left eye twitched and stared at him with scowling face. After he drank his tea –with an extra careful this time– Natsu put the tea cup back on the table. He peeked at his father, only to see the older man was frowning on whatever he saw. Following his gaze, Natsu found himself looking at the television; an ambulance was clearly displayed as the female newscaster reads the news clearly.

**"…a dagger was stabbed in her stomach with a big lump on the back side of her head. There is no trace about the villain and now the police and some detectives are…"**

"Himeka-san…"

"You knew her," Natsu blurted.

"I do," his eyes stared at the air, his mind traveled back to the time where they get acquainted, "in fact, she was one of my best let's-skip-this-shitty-meeting-buddies," he sighed and chuckled bitterly, "and I don't know what kind of action she did to deserve… this."

The quiet boy didn't answer. His eyes still fixed to the wide screen, unable to tear it away. It was weird, though, because Natsu seldom watches the television, let alone watch the news. But a weird feeling of curiosity appeared as he continued to watch it.

**"…and with this case, there has been five murders in this month and two of them were on this week; two days ago to be precise,"**

Another newscaster, the male one, reported before he changed the topic to politic and natural disaster. Natsu turned the television off before he asked his father a silent question of 'what is this thing you want to talk to me?' and saw his father turned off the television.

"Son," Igneel started, "do you mind to tell me who was the girl?"

_As expected._ The boy fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Not one. Just a random stranger."

"Natsu, I believe that she's a stranger, but unfortunately, I know you too damn well," the red haired-man rolled his eyes, not even bothering to stop his curse. "You won't just help any random stranger, hell, you won't even help _me_ if I got hypothermia."

Natsu had to stifle a mocking laugh at his father sudden little drama.

"Kid, tell me the truth, you don't have to hide the truth about if she's your girlfriend or something."

As much as he wanted to do the face palming, he prevents his itchy hands to do that. But he couldn't control the reflex of twitching his eyes. "Let me correct some of the misunderstanding here," his hand balled into fist instead. "First, I will not _not helping_ you if you got this hypothermia or something because I will let you suffering because of your own stupidity. Second, she is _not_ my girlfriend. And three, I told you the truth."

"Ouch," his father faked the sound, trying to mock his only son, "and if that girl isn't your girlfriend then who is she?" he was now growling. He leaned forward, eyes narrowed to stare at Natsu skeptically.

"She IS a stranger," he shouted in disbelief on his father's maddening attitude, "an annoying, loud-mouthed, female stranger which came to the balcony days ago to send back that blue cat and _annoy_ me!"

Silence.

Natsu's eyes widened. He wasn't just blurted that, right? Right? _Right? _But alas, he was so very wrong. He saw his father smirked– grinned widely on Natsu's tiny tongue slip. And inwardly, he did the victory dance to celebrate his luckiness.

"Oh, I see."

* * *

_"You're a good for nothing child! An annoying pest!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Papa…"_

_"It should be better if you were never born at all!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Papa…"_

_The sounds of soft whimper were barely audible as another sound of beating her father caused echoed the room. She couldn't do anything. Her body was too weak to fight back. She didn't have anything around her to use as a weapon and her hands were tied behind her back. But she was not going to fight back. She only had to obey._

_"Don't you dare call me 'Papa'! I'm not your freaking father, you monster!"_

_"I-I'm so sorry…"_

_Long blonde hair scattered on the dirty wooden floor, smeared with blood that trickling down from her head. Her small body slumped in the corner; her legs were having some swollen injuries as the result of her father's constant beating with a sake bottle._

_"You little monster!"_

_"I…"_

* * *

"I'm not a monster."

"Who?"

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard someone asked her. Quickly, she glanced to the side, to see a man with red hair. Despite the low voice he made, he was grinning rather widely. The red-haired man was wearing a black suit with a gray tie. It matched his dark-colored eyes well.

"Um…" her voice cracked, "sir, where am I?"

"You're a polite one, huh?" the grin widened with a hint of smirk. "Never mind, you're in Natsu's room. You know him, right?"

She blinked slowly, trying to absorb the information the man had told her. "W-What time is it now?"

"It's five past sixteen in the evening."

Upon hearing the time, she sat up abruptly, causing a mild headache, but she didn't care. There was a meeting with her father she should attend on six, and it appears to be an important meeting about her job. Aside from her main mission to kill a certain person her father had assigned her to, her job as a public –of course just for all people who know her and her father– assassin never ceased. Last night she just killed this beautiful woman and two days ago, she just killed a boy.

"I have to go. My…" Friends? No. Family? Right, but she didn't, she couldn't risk her mission here, "cat is waiting for me to feed him at six," the girl removed the thick blanket. "I thank you so much for everything, I must've made troubles last night, I'm sorry, Dragneel-san."

"Are you in a hurry? I can drive you home if you want, but I prefer you to stay here, little girl," the man ruffled her bed hair gently. "You're still sick, after all. And I think Natsu won't like the idea of not meeting you after his return."

"But–"

"No buts," he pushed Lucy back to the bed, "wait, you said your cat?"

"I believe I said cat, what is it, Dragneel-san?"

"So you're living alone?" his jet black eyes widened at his remark.

"Uh…with my cat, if you didn't count it alone."

"Nonsense, Missy, you shall live here from now on!"

Jaw slightly dropped, Lucy never knew that her infiltration process would be this easy.

"But, Dragneel-san, I can't just suddenly live here, can I?" Lucy asked, confirming if her infiltration was really that easy.

"Yes, you can because I said so. Say, what's your name? My son refused to tell me your name even if I know he knew your name."

"Lucy, my name is Lucy," she smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you, Dragneel-san."

_Infiltration: success._

* * *

"She… what?"

Natsu's eyes twitched as he saw the Lucy girl sleeping on his bed from the corner of his eyes. Porlyusica had been there for an hour before Natsu's arrival since Igneel had called her to examine the girl's condition.

"She lives here starting from today," his father frowned. "I thought I said that quiet clearly."

"She can't."

"Of course she can."

"And why do you think so, old man?"

"Because I said so and I'm not an old man, Natsu."

"Whatever."

With a loud '_blam_' from the door, Natsu quickened his pace to the practicing room; the only place where his father won't set a foot. Tomorrow he will have to go to the studio to do a combined exercise with the rest instrument player of an orchestra group. He better started to work out his violin or else he might not be able to catch up with his rest time.

A piece titled _Bloom_ played without the piano's background song, but somehow he knew the time where and when he had to stop and resume his violin play. The song didn't last long; it just had four up to five minutes long, but it was simply beautiful one, Natsu had to approve. Maybe he had to thank the composer to make such a beautiful song and he knew he can do that because Mavis will be there tomorrow to watch him do his rehearsal, and so does his manager.

The second song was _Serenade Melancolique Op. 26_ by Tchaikovsky, which the song last for about ten minutes long. This one was orchestrated but he was still the main player. To think the event again, it wasn't a big concert like he just did several weeks ago. It will be just a mini concert as the pre-concert for the upcoming one. Located on the Crocus, his concert will be attended by the King and the Princess themselves, Toma E. Fiore and Hisui E. Fiore.

"Natsu-san."

A soft voice calling for him suddenly chimed. He turned his head to the side to see the girl who was supposed to be sleeping. "Thank you, you know, for the last night's trouble," Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"You will be living here," Natsu stated, earning a nod from her. "Why do you ask, Natsu-san?"

"That old man might accept you, but don't you think I am," he turned back his head and now focused on his violin. "And that was a statement."

Despite his harshness, he saw her smile didn't waver. The next thing she said had left his heart in mixed and confusing feeling, but he knew it wasn't the same feeling he had when she was unconscious. Not a tight knot inside his chest, more like it was piercing like a knife. Jabbing his heart cruelly, he almost feel the pain.

"I won't be long here, don't worry."

Because a tiny part of his wanting, longing a little company. Because he was tired of being alone. Because he was lonely.

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

Hohoho Lunar is baaack~! I'm a little late with the update, ne? Don't blame anyone or anything, even if I want to blame my teachers and my school for giving me and my friends so much task. You just read a glimpse of **Lucy's past**! Dun dun dun! What information did you get from that? By the way, the songs I mentioned on the story were _**Bloom** _and _**Serenade Melancolique Op.**_** 26**. The first one was from a movie title **Taiyou no Uta **meaning A Song for the Sun and the second was **Tcahikovsky**'s.

I'm going to do this rare **rant**, if that's okay. You may read it or not, it's up to you!

Okay, let's start. So I have this friend, let's call he/she as **Meal **(I'm hungry when I typed this). Meal _was_ my close friend but then after I knew its other side, which such a troublesome person and childishly rambling on social medias (twitter and facebook, for God's sake) annoyingly about my classmates, I, steadily, stay away from her (oops now you know her gender, _teehee_) and so does my other best friends. She also indirectly whining for her loneliness but that's because her lack of communication with the other. She also failed our group exam... Okay, I have **a question; what should I do? Should I care for her?** Any suggestion?

Oh and I don't care if she reads this one, let her reflect this little rant from me about her.

Okay, to the answering corner!

**Dolphin-chan!** I'm so glad that you like that nickname I gave you! Let's answer your question, it seems I confuse you, ne? Well, let's go read back **treacherous**' second chapter; **Tacenda**. There was a little conversation between Lucy and her father, here's the quote:

_"Listen, I won't repeat this information. This is a special mission for you, I make the request myself," She nodded sternly. "You will kill this one," he showed her a picture. "But I'd like not to rush it, I want to… observe it, so I'll give you two- no, _three_ months to get along with him and his relatives, but by the Tuesday on the last week, I want you to kill him."_

_Her brown, doe-like eyes stared into his pitch black eyes, a flash of curiosity passed in her eyes then quickly disappear. "Why?"_

_"Nothing you need to know, Lucy."_

Nah, the conclusion is that **her client _IS_ her own father**. Ohkay, I think my words had confuse you, maybe I should change it later, eh? Natsu is the target? Hum~ I don't know! Because the target may be Igneel himself! Hehee I won't spoil you, Dolphin-chan, **keep read and reviewing**, okay? As the promise for loving you if you reviewing, okay so I LOVE YOU~~ Free virtual hugs and kisses from me!

**Reader**, I'm sooo happy when I read you review! Be a constant reviewer just like Banana-chan and Dolphin-chan, okay? And yeeees Natsu DOES care for Lucy~~~ /squeals/ You know I'm grinning from ear to another as I type this; I love you for praising me! The idea of the title for each chapter comes last before I post them and sometimes the idea came when I was showering... Anywaaay! Keep reading and review again! Let's have another chat!

**Banana-chan**! Oh my gosh please stop your scream of happiness! You made my ears bleeding and now I'm a zombie! Yeaaah I'm working really hard for the last chapter! Finally! A (tiny) Nalu moment~~~ I think the sweetness gave me diabetes...

A new reviewer! Welcome to the answering corner, **SnowAngelSlayerTasha**! May I call you **Snow? **Or maybe you prefer **Angel **or **Tasha**? No no no, I'm going to call you **Snow-chii, **if that's okay with you! Oh my, I hope this story didn't make you having nightmare! You're not too scared to continue reading this story, right? It will be a little violent but I hope you not give reading this story up! Lemme hear your opinion about this chap, okay?

Yap yap yap, thank you for reading this chapter, who reviewed the last chapter, and who will reviewing this one! Sorry for the typo(s) and the grammar mistake(s)! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH, MIINA! I'll see you later, eh? Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7: The Concert

**treacherous**

**disclaimer:**

Will never owning Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Concert**

* * *

Today was the day. Natsu sat on a sofa in a waiting room while a man with the weird face and sunglasses combed his spiky hair. He had said to Cancer, the man's name, that his hair was persistently spiky. And it took a half of an hour for the weird man to finally give up on tidying his hair.

Wearing his formal black suit, with his white muffler as the substitute of the red tie that his father insisted him to wear an hour ago, he looked like an adult, at least, a young adult since he was thirteen. The brown violin has been left untouched since his departure from his house. It wasn't unusual because it was his habit and a self-rule; not touching the instrument before the concert, even if for practicing purposes.

The rehearsal he did days before and yesterday went well. The orchestra group was able to match his song somehow. No wonder, it was the famous Fairy Tail orchestra that his manager himself who was the conductor.

His gaze stilled on the high ceiling above him. It was filled with complicated carving and gold ornament that only the professional who able to made them. Mercurius was one hell of castle, if you wondered. Its construction was amazingly confusing. Since the castle was the widest in the Earthland's kingdom, the corridors were like a maze. And about the maze, there was one on this castle's garden, a maze made with bushes and flowering plants.

This was Crocus, after all, and it means flower everywhere.

He thanked silently that the girl didn't come with him; otherwise, he was sure that she would do an adventure and ended up lost somewhere. Yeah, that girl had no sense of direction. Two days ago, she got lost in his mansion just to search for a certain blue cat to feed him. The blue cat was sleeping in the library and she knew it, but she didn't know where the library was. And it took almost all night to find her in the attic.

How ridiculous.

_"I have to meet someone today, I'm so so sorry I can't accompany you to Crocus, Natsuuuu!"_

It wasn't like he needed a company to get here. Natsu snorted at the memory.

Then again, what was her name? Oh yeah, Lucy.

Lucy Dragneel.

"Dragneel-san," a man with formal attire talked and stopped his train of thought, "five minutes until the concert begin."

The young violinist nodded. As the man walked away, he breathed in and out. No matter how much he had done concerts, he never did one in front of the King himself. And now was the chance. He had to impress this man in order to gain more popularity. But popularity wasn't the thing he wanted, actually. But it could irk his father to no end if he gained more popularity than his father, resulting to another silent challenge his father would throw.

"Dragneel-san, it's time," the same man called for him. Natsu opened the wooden case and held the instrument and its bow tightly yet gently. He walked to the stage, showered in applauses. After a quick, deep bow from him, the orchestra group started to play; he started to play the first piece, _Bloom_.

He could feel the stares from the audience, who were from the upper class people. Not the intimidating one, but relaxed and somewhat it was like they were thrown back to their old times. Nostalgia, he mused. He betted he would get thrown too if he was the one who listening it. But being the one who played the piece, he simply poured all his nostalgia to the song.

As the song reached the end, he heard applauses exploded from the audience. Inwardly, Natsu grinned in proud as he succeeds in playing the first one. After a short bow, and noticed some ladies were actually shedding tears, he played the second one. He guessed that more ladies would shed more tears from this one.

* * *

Igneel was standing on a balcony near the entrance door. Despite the soft melody his son was playing, his mind was wandering somewhere else. The autumn wind brushed his suited figure, leaving a lone brown leaf on his shoulder.

"You know, I don't mind a company this time," he said to no one. But a figure clad in black clothing stepped out of the shadow behind the door almost immediately. "What do you want?"

The person chuckled dangerously, "Not your wife, Dragneel-san,"

"You!" Igneel turned with a gun in his hand. "The hell you want!"

The person's black eyes gleamed, "Let's see, there is actually many things that I want, but I believe you don't have much time to hear the list, correct?"

"Don't you dare to touch my son!" he growled. A finger was ready on the trigger. Where the heck were the guards?!

"Igneel, if I were you, I won't dare myself to point that weapon to me," Igneel swore the man was smiling insanely just now. "I came here to simply tell you a story, a based-on-true-life-kind of story, ready to listen?

"So one day, there was a queen who wanted to be the most beautiful lady on the earth. She kept on asking the mirror on her chamber, who was the fairest of all and such, and as usual, the mirror told her the same answer; she was the most beautiful lady in the world. But one day, she was asking the mirror again, who was the fairest of all, but the mirror's answer was different. A girl with pure heart was the fairest of all.

Raged, she sets out a hunter to kill the girl and return with her heart as the proof of the hunter's loyalty to her. So the hunter found the girl in a crowded place, with beautiful song around her,"

Igneel eyed the man weirdly. It was an old Snow White story tale, why was this man told him now? Why didn't he just pull the trigger and kill him on the spot?

"But the story didn't end there. The hunter was successfully killed the girl and met with the queen. Finally, the queen gained the eternal beauty as the equivalent exchange with one's soul. The. End."

The music inside was suddenly stopped. A loud scream filled the concert's room.

**CRASH**

"That's the signal, I'll see you later, Igneel Dragneel-san," the man leaped to the shadow and quickly disappeared.

"Shit!" Igneel turned to the crashing source, it was from a window. And from that window, a small figure which also clad in black jumped out and ran. His eyes widened. The figure was bleeding or the blood wasn't his. Then, a second later, his eyes caught a familiar figure that also leaped out of the window and ran following the first figure.

"What the hell, Natsu!" he shouted, gaining the attention from the boy. "What was happening in there?!"

"You gotta call an ambulance, pops! I'm going to follow that boy!"

"Oi! Natsu! Wait–!"

* * *

Natsu was sure that the boy had just turned to this intersection; however, he didn't see the figure anymore. As if he was disappearing in the thin air or in the shadow, or in the darkness of the autumn night, whatever; you name it. But he gotta find this guy; he _almost_ killed the Princess back then. He just hoped that his father had called an ambulance by now.

"Wait! Stay where you are!" Natsu spotted the same figure, but it wasn't like the guy was going to listen to what he said. The chasing begun again, this time, the figure was running slower, as if on purpose so Natsu would catch up. But what the benefit the guy would gain from slows his pace?

The figure then made a sharp turn to the left. A narrow alley was what he headed. Natsu's luckiness had worn out; the alley was covered with clotheslines. He almost tripped over a fallen laundry once before the guy finally disappearing from his sight.

Punching his fist into the brick wall, he panted in tiredness. Slowly, the air filled his lungs normally before he walked away from the alley as an ambulance passed by quickly in front of him. Must be the Princess, he thought. He congratulated his father on his unusual quick reaction silently, then made a quick walk back to the castle.

As much as he wanted to keep the guy away from his mind, or at least, cornered him in the darkest place in his mind, he couldn't. The guy was commenced a crime right in front of his eyes, then again, he couldn't do anything before a lady's high-pitched scream reached his sensitive ears. For the second times in his life, Natsu had left his violin away and chased or thinking another thing. The boy was smaller than him, judging by his smooth moves around the crowded place. He threw a knife or something to the window hard enough to shatter the glass and jumped out of the room.

Then he felt a pang of guilt creeping through his mind. The same feeling when he found his unborn sister died in his mother's womb. The same feeling when he found out that she was dying because of it.

A new feeling quickly formed as he remembered the unwanted memories. Hatred, anger, it was all directed to one person. His mother and sister' killer and he suspected the killer was still alive today, this very second. And he doubted that the sinful person was suffering.

Elysian.

It was a code. But he couldn't decipher it, because it was too nonsensical to be a person's name or a place or anything. He never acknowledged such a word, or a name, in this case, but maybe that one word was unconsciously making him feel this shudder. But to think of it, was the guy just now working for him?

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

Hello guys! I'm back with the new chapter! I'm sorry for the mistakes there because I'm typing this when I'm in a half asleep-state. I'm so sleepy and tomorrow I have to go to school and you know the rest... Sorry for the short one, the idea just came up now when I was about to sleep so that was the result, sorry, guys...

Okay, the answering corner!

Oh my gosh, **Banana-chan**! I can't help you with your curiosity-human-eating but I can help you ease the symptom by publishing another chapter! I hope your curiosity didn't eat the whole of you or else you won't be able to read the future chapters! Keep reading and review again, Banana-chaaan~~

Yeaay, a new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing, **AkariHaruko**! Let me call you **Aka-chan**, if that's okay with you! Here's the next chapter, Aka-chan~ Mouuu! I'm melting when I read your review, Aka-chan! And thanks for the advice! I'll try to talk to her about it! Keep reading and reviewing okaay! Be a constant review like Banana-chan and Reader and other!

**Reader**! I'm happy that you liked Igneel's line about his poor friend. And yeeeah, I'm a sneaky author to putting their past and you just read another piece of Natsu's past in this chapter! Hehehe, being sneaky won't hurt, ne? Read and review again, okaay? I'll wait for youu!

Uwaaah **Dolphin-chaaan~ **Thanks for the review! And yees because this is Nalu fanfict, I'll definitely make Natsu end up with Lucy! NALU FTW! There was no Nalu moment in this chap, but I'll make it on the next one so stay tuned! Read more and review again! I enjoyed the little chat of ours!

Soooo many thanks for everyone who read and review and favoriting and following this story! **Keep reading and don't forget to leave REVIEW okay? **Be my new friend like **Aka-chan **there! Free shout out for them! And Free virtual hugs and kisses for them 1k+ reader! See ya later, guys!


	9. Chapter 8: Natsukashii

**treacherous**

**disclaimer:**

Never owning Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 8: _Natsukashii_**

* * *

The black cloaked person hides his small body in a narrow path on an alley he had just ran to. The boy had left, thanks to the clotheslines and the darkness surrounding him. It was a great relief, though, since he never expects the violinist to chase him down like this. But at least his mission was complete; the Princess had been attacked without so much harm leaving either on her or him. A splash of the heiress' blood smeared his cloak red, but not enough to leave any trail.

He decided to wait here for him. Since it was close to the meeting point and enough time to think about the sudden burst of weird feeling that was hurting his chest. Again, the feeling of what he thought as 'guilt' appeared when he saw the boy's face. It was anger and hatred that showed on his face and it was, strangely, strong enough to make this feeling to resurfacing. The same was appeared when the Lisanna girl cried during the loss of her dearest sister and that was the first time this 'guilt' to appear.

Lips turned into a deep frown, the black cloaked person, Lucy, silently scowled at the stupid mistake she just did. Nothing such as feelings was _right_ to feel or shown during the mission except if it was needed. And when it was needed, it usually didn't show much.

"Lucy," a deep voice interrupted her grunts. "Mission is complete, let's go back."

The girl clad in black nodded. How weird, she thought. Her father was rarely outside the house, yet he was now. He was going to meet someone, an old friend, and that was what she gets when she asked. Who the person was or why her father does that little meeting wasn't her business.

Never stick your nose into one's business, she had learned that quite harshly years ago, when her father took her in as his daughter.

Aside from her special mission from her father, this one was another special mission, but a bigger one since it was the council from another country who hired her. 'How brave they were!' was Lucy's first impression of the client, but to think about the payment, she didn't mind even if she had to kill the Princess herself. But she didn't, according to the client; it was a little warning for the King.

Anyway, she gotta go back now, or else Igneel or Natsu or the maids would notice her absence on her room by now.

An image appeared inside her head; an image of a dagger that struck the Princess' chest. Then a wave of memory crashed inside her head.

* * *

_"**MAMA!**"_

_Lucy's tiny fingers shook her mother's limp body as strong as she could, but her mother won't budge. Tears had streamed down her cheeks and fell to her clothes, dampening her birthday-given, pink-colored, soft and frilly dress. It was now dampened with blood. I didn't do that on purpose, she desperately thought. Biting her lower lip, she peeked at the dagger fearfully. Behind her, her father stared at them wide-eye, clearly furious and shocked at the same time. A bottle of sake was tightly gripped by her father._

_Then he dragged her by her hair to a small room, throwing her in and locked the door. Lucy and her father was the only person inside the room. He ripped his clothes and tied her hands behind her back._

_Feeling not satisfied, he started beating her._

_"You're a good for nothing child! An annoying pest!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Papa…"_

_"It should be better if you were never born at all!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Papa…"_

_The sounds of soft whimper were barely audible as another sound of beating her father caused echoed the room. She couldn't do anything. Her body was too weak to fight back. She didn't have anything around her to use as a weapon and her hands were tied behind her back. But she was not going to fight back. She only had to obey._

_"Don't you dare call me 'Papa'! I'm not your freaking father, you monster!"_

_"I-I'm so sorry…" _

_Long blonde hair scattered on the dirty wooden floor, smeared with blood that trickling down from her head. Her small body slumped in the corner; her legs were having some swollen injuries as the result of her father's constant beating with a sake bottle._

_"You little monster!"_

_"I'm not a monster!" she retorted back before she could stopping herself._

_He stopped his beating for her surprise. But his eyes glowed in anger, his grip on the bottle tightening. The bottle cracked and she flinched at the sound. "This will be the last, Lucy dear, and you'll be with your dearest Mama," he raised his arm high and swung it with the bottle aimed at her head. Lucy had given up, readying herself to feel the bottle and, she hoped, really hoped that this will be really the last._

_She shut her eyes tightly. A soft voice of her mother's sprung inside her head, telling her to join her in an unknown yet beautiful place. Then the voice changed._

_"Fight him," an unknown voice filled her ears._

_"Who are you?" Lucy asked and was confused why she can communicate in this critical time. Was the time just frozen? The voice didn't answer, and then she asked, "How? I'm weaponless, I'm defenseless…"_

_Replied by silence, Lucy, cautiously, opened her eyes after she heard a loud thud sound and saw her father lying on the wooden floor. With a dagger stabbed his chest. And he didn't stir._

_Then she felt her sight blurred._

* * *

As Natsu reached back the castle, the panic audience had subdued. One by one went back home as he tries to find his father. Then he was informed by a guard that his father was already in their car. Silently cursing his father's action, he walked to the car.

"Where were you, Natsu?" he asked as Natsu gets in.

"I thought I have told you, old man."

"So you did follow that guy?"

The car started to drive. Natsu's gaze fixed on the road as he nodded silently. The wide road was less crowded than the wider one near the castle. Lamp posts were the one that illuminated the road. Natsu sighed inwardly in frustration as he couldn't catch the guy he chased back then. To think about that guy, he was kind of seen his hair. It was long and light colored, maybe silver-colored. Then he heard the low grunts from his father and a low mumble of a name.

"Elysian…"

On reflex, Natsu tore his gaze from the road to his father. Did he just hearing right?

"That guy was there?!"

His father nodded stiffly, then answered with the same low voice, "Yeah."

"Shit," Natsu cursed and narrowed his eyes, "I was right."

"About what?"

The salmon-haired boy exhaled before answering, "That guy I chased was working under that bastard."

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

Heya guys! Lunar-chii is back with another awesome chapter! Whoooo! Hey, hey, did you realize that I just insert Lucy's past? If you didn't, you should read it once again but I doubt any of you miss that part! I'm sorry for the short chapter, and a **NOTICE****!** for you all! **I won't be updating for another three days **because** I'm on a short trip to another city and my mother won't let me bring my netbook**. Okay, let's go to the answering corner!

**Dolphin-chan**, you were right about the guy Natsu chased. It was Lucy! Perfect score for you! And to answer your question, I don't know about that yet but I'm planning to make them realize that cute feeling with their children-state! But! **Behold!** For an on-coming twist when they found out about their feelings! Stay tuned, Dolphin-chan! I'll see you later~

A new reviewer! Hello there, **CelestialTitania**-san! Thank you for your praise about this story, yup this was kinda sad but you did enjoy it, right? Naw, many people asking about how did Lucy become an assassin and such but I won't spoil you so keep reading to find out! The process will be gradually explained so don't worry. Nyan, will you review again? Thanks for the review, **Titania**-san!

Whoopsie, **Banana-chan**! I love you too~ Okay, okay, a clue for you! The clue is on the opening of this chapter! Please read the **fourth paragraph**, on the **second line **and you'll find out who was the killer! Love you as much as you do, Banana-chaan~ Erm, a **question** for you: how did you manage to read the story as if you know when will I publish the next chapter? I'm expecting your answer on your review!

Another new reviewer~ Let's welcome, **MWEH**-chan! Nice guess, Mweh-chan! Uh, I should change your name, may I call you as **May**? Okay, let's continue. Nice guess there, but did you notice that I've **never** mentioned the name of Lucy's father? And by this chapter, you can conclude that **Lucy's _biological_ father was dead**, so who is this man Lucy kept calling as her father? That, May, is the one you should think about! And who knows about Lucy's target? It could be Igneel or even Natsu! Mira is **killed **if you haven't noticed. And thank you for the review! Make sure to review again okay? I'll see you later oh and about your question about readers, **I'm going to PM you** so make sure you read the message, okay?

**Natsukashii ** is Japanese, meaning **Good old **or **Nostalgic**. I'm sorry for the mistakes, if there's any^^ and please look forward the next chapter! Don't forget to **review**! And be a constant reviewer and I'll love you so much! If there's any of you confused about a scene and such, don't be shy to ask me! PM me or simply leave a review and I'll answer it on the next chapter! Okay, so see ya later!


	10. Chapter 9: Gone

**treaherous**

**disclaimer:**

Hello how are you? I'm not owning Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 9: Gone**

* * *

In front of the door, Lucy, with a wide, toothy grin, readied herself to tackle whoever that will enter first. She was hoping it was Natsu, though. Why? Because despite his coldness, she finds his flat expression and his frustrated face were quite cute. Cute: by the meaning of _amusing_. The way he scowls when he caught her staring on his violin session was amusing. And she had to stifle the urge to giggle crazily when his finger stuck between the violin and its strings. Yeah, or else she would receive his infamous piercing glare.

Finally, she heard the sound of the engine of the car that was getting closer. Two loud '_blame_' sounds were heard before the engine's sound went away. Lucy covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her laugh. She had to be quiet for the sake of her little mission– prank to be completed. Standing right in front of the door, she was ready to tackle Natsu until he fell and, she hopes, rolling to the ground.

And _finally_, the door opened.

"Welcome home!"

Lucy jumped to the figure. Despite Natsu's just slightly taller body than hers, she was feeling like hugging a bark of tree right now. A bark of a tall tree. Wow, has Natsu grown taller after his concert? Because if he did, it would be super awesome.

"Ah yes, I'm back," the tree replied with a tired-coated voice. "Now, can you move? Go bother Natsu, I'm going to sleep for tomorrow's another cold war." The tree yawned.

Just pinch her cheek and tell her that she was dreaming. Hello, tree was not yawning.

Then Lucy realized. It was Igneel's legs that she was hugging, not Natsu or even a tree. Behind him, she saw Natsu, carrying the black violin case, which was staring at her with bored face. But his eyes glinted mockingly. How dare him!

Then she saw his mouth moving into a movement by saying a voiceless 'yo, Blondie' or something. _How dare him!_ Lucy swore she had these three veins popped on the side of her head. Then she read his mouth movement again.

'Shrimp'

That was it.

HOW

DARE

HIM!

Lucy's face went red, obviously from fury. If Lucy was the Red Queen, she would go shouting 'off with his head!' and then a pack of heart cards would arrest him and drag him to the guillotine and–

Igneel walked past her brusquely and so did Natsu. Not before he mouthed an 'idiot blondie-shrimp' towards her.

–Oh no, change of plan, she would go off-his-head with her own hands, with her own blade, or dagger or knife or any other sharp thing and feed the remaining to the wolves in the woods or sacrificed it to Beast himself.

You know, Beast in the Beauty and the Beast old fairy tale? No? Okay. So Beast did _not_ eat human? Okay. So we should feed it to the wolves? No? Or to the Jabberwock instead? Oh, you rock. Who was the most awesome and genius human? ME.

Lucy grinned in her little dark fantasy. But she couldn't because today wasn't Tuesday and the last week of two months later. The date when she would surely kill him. Oh wait, was it him or _him_? Nah, her father will be delighted if she kills both of them, right? Her grin changed into a small malicious smile.

Soon, she thought, I will make Papa the happiest person in the world.

* * *

Natsu snickered inwardly as he saw the girl's face reddened. A smirk appeared on his face as he put the violin case near the window beside the violin stand. He knew that she would do some pranks on him; that was why he lets his father to open the door. The way she pouted and stomped her feet to the floor was amusing. Payback was the gentler word for revenge. Natsu chuckled as her angry face popped in his head.

And then the grinning face of the guy he chased earlier appeared.

He was sure he saw the guy grinned before he turned into that intersection, the one when he slowed his run. By slowing his run and a catch-me-if-you-can-kind of grin was enough to challenge him and Natsu Dragneel wasn't going to pass this challenge. He was the genius and if that means to catch that Elysian guy, too, it was like killing two birds with one stone. He was not going to pass this chance.

But something was a little weird. This guy had this long hair, with silvery color that he thought was quite familiar. But what if he saw it wrong? Could it be he was not a boy? A girl? But there were many boys with long hair, too. Proof? Rufus Lohr was one of the boys who had long hair. And Gajeel Redfox, too.

That was a boy, Natsu finally decided.

"Natsu," his father called from the outside of his room, "there're some cops who want to ask you things."

The Dragneel prodigy sighed. He rolled out of his bed and walked to the door. Then he sighed again before he opened the door. "Natsu hurry up," he rolled his eyes at the call.

"What do they want?" he asked lazily. _Surely the details about that guy._

"Well, you're the one who chased that boy so you must've seen his face or something. They just want the characteristic of him."

"Tell them to go away, I'm going to sleep."

His father raised an eyebrow, then asked, "Why?"

He shrugged and entered his room. Right before he closed his room, he replied, "He's my prey," and shut the door. He could hear his father sighed, but made no attempt to talk back. He should thank him later, for he knew how much he wanted to catch him himself.

Right, he just needs a good night's sleep. Things are absurd tonight and he was going to search for the guy more tomorrow. If only he could skip Crux's class again without his father knowing it, he would search for the detail. Right, even he knew that his father wanted to kill Elysian by himself.

* * *

Lucy skillfully slid the door open without making any sound. After she entered the room soundlessly, she walked to the big in the center of the room. The room itself was dark without so much light. The moonlight through the window was the one that illuminates the room dimly. Without so much furniture in it, she walked slowly without raising her guard up, and stared at the figure that was sleeping soundlessly on the bed.

After staring at him, Lucy walked to the wall. It was filled with photo frame. Big and small, they were filled by the same person inside the photo; a man with spiky red hair, a woman with light blue hair, and a little boy with spiky salmon-colored hair, which she guessed as Natsu on his child's body.

She was inwardly giggling, as he didn't make any difference as he was now; still wearing the same scowling face. She saw another big photo frame with the same man and woman. The woman was sitting on a sofa while the man rubbed the woman's big belly.

"Natsu's mama is beautiful," she murmured. "But mama is more beautiful."

The biggest one was the photo of the Dragneel family, with Natsu's father and mother, and himself. But he was grinning widely. She wondered what make him grin that wide, but failing to find it. And now she wondered where his beautiful mother was. And also the baby inside her big belly. Natsu should have a little brother or sister, but she has never seen any of them since her arrival here.

Could it be that…?

Lucy walked back to the bed. She sat on the chair beside the bed and continues on staring the sleeping figure. She herself couldn't sleep and if she wanders around this house, she would end up lost again. And this room was one of the places she remembered its way from her room that was why she was there.

Her brown shining orbs change its gaze towards the clock on the wall. One past sixteen. She should have met her father now. Smiling rather sadly, she walked to the door. "Gomen, Natsu, Igneel-san, but I love Papa," she muttered silently before she opened the door. "That's why I'll do what he says."

And without any sound, she slipped out of the room, leaving the door closed gently by itself.

* * *

The salmon-haired boy awakens from his sleep. His throat was suddenly dry and there was no water on the table. His eyes met the grandfather clock, it was one past seventeen. How come he was thirsty in the middle of a night like this, he thought. Blinking the water from his eyes away, he stood and walked to the door and, quietly, he opened the door.

Then he stopped.

He saw Lucy walked in the corridor rather brusquely yet smoothly made no sound. Then she turned to the corridor which leads to the practice room. He got this little question of following her or not. Maybe she had sleepwalked or something, but she wasn't wobbly enough for having a sleepwalking. And she wore a black one-piece as if she wanted to go outside. Furthermore, why was she walking around his room corridor? After made sure she was farther, he followed her into the predicted room.

Then he heard the glass door opened, but the door was closed when he enters the room. And he found no one either inside or on the balcony. Where did she disappear into?

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

Hello guys~ I hope I'm not taking too long to publish this chapter! So actually yesterday, I've arrived back to my house but I don't have any energy to write it in one go so I finished it just now and now was late at night and tomorrow I've go to school early. And I'm glad that many people are actually like this story, you know, it's like being proud and happy and grateful that peoples like your work. Hehehe, thank you all for supporting this story!

By the way, was that a cliffhanger? Because I think I'm trying to make one.

Oh well, let's go to the answering machine!

Hello again, **Titania-san**~ I'm happy to read your review! And thanks for the praise~ Yup, you can stop blaming Jude by being a bad father for Lucy and noooo I'm **not** **going** to include magic or supernatural thingy! SO keep reading to get your answer of how or who was the one who killed Jude^^ Thanks for the review~~

Hullo, **May-chan**! Lucy killed both of her parents accidentally? I don't think so! But poor Lucy, she had to be alone after both of her parents _get killed_ at the same day. Her father is a **secret** character I won't reveal until I feel like it! But don't worry! He's **not an OC**! You're welcome, May-chan! And ganbatte for your story! Yeah everyone, **May-chan **or **MWEH **here is now writing her first fanfiction about Fairy Tail, too! Please check her story out! It's called **Tanemon** and you should check it out! She had a nice story line, you know ;)

Welcome to the machine, **Icy-chii~ **Thank you for your praise and the review! Please keep reading and review again, okay!

**Reader**, I miss your review! It's like an eternity! Okay, my bad, I'm overdoing it. Anywaaay, to answer you question; yeah, Natsu **did** **following someone **and it wasn't your imagination because it happens! Right! Evil daddy! But to clear a misunderstanding here, if you have any, I **never** say that Lucy kills her mother so I left her killer to you to think about! I just mentioned that she didn't do it on purpose but that doesn't mean Lucy was killing her mother! Heheh, so sorry to confuse you, Reader! But please enjoy this one! Thanks for the review~

Hello **noonespecial**! Okay, I'm going to give you a nickname, too! How about... **Pie-chan**? Hehe, I think it's a cute name~ Thanks for the review and the compliment, Pie-chan! Yes, the story will get more interesting (maybe) **after this chapter**! Because finally Natsu found out that Lucy was weirdly wandering alone at night and such. See you the next time you reviewing! Love ya, too! 3

Uwaah, where are you, **Banana-chan? Dolphin-chan?** I miss your reviews now (T^T) Could it be that you dropped this story because it grows **boring**..? If yes then I'm going to make some twists here and there and do so much brainstorming and putting riddles and and...

inhale. exhale.

The point is that **I** **miss you two! **I always waiting for your review but... but... (TT^TT) but it's up to you two for reviewing or not... But still..

Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing again~ Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. Thank you for all who **read and review and favorite and following this story! Love you sooo much! **I'll see you later, Jaaa~


	11. Chapter 10: 天への歌 – Ten e no Uta

**treacherous**

**disclaimer**

Never owning Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 10: 天への歌 –** **Ten e no Uta**

* * *

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,_

_All the king's horses and all the king's men,_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again!_

* * *

It had been roughly a month since his father let Lucy stay there. And it had been days since he followed her to the place where she disappeared, only to be found in her room –sleeping– in the morning. He hadn't told anyone about her disappearance that night, not even his father. The old man would not believe his story so why bother?

But it seemed that the young Dragneel had used to the girl's presence in the big house. She was quite clingy to him, but he just shrugged it off. He reminded himself to call her 'blondie-shrimp' at least two or three times a day since her reaction was funny. She would puff her red-of-anger-cheek and stomped her feet to the floor before she turned and walked away from the smirking boy. He always thought her as a stress reliever from his practice and such, but then he discovered this weird sensation that was slowly spreading inside his stomach. Weird, because he wasn't familiar and actually, he never once feels it. That sensation had a weird and confusing form because he couldn't even understand it himself. If he had to draw it out, he would say that it was like a liquid; spreading and flowing gently around his stomach. And warm, he almost forgets that comforting warmth that, actually, was the thing he confused the most.

He asked Loke once about it and the answer he got was rubbish; all about love and date and stuffs he rather not to remember. He asked Aries, but he never got the complete answer because of her insane stutter. He won't ask his father because he knew that the old man would make a big ruckus.

_That, Natsu, is what exactly Loke had told you._

_His answers were bullshit._

_You doubt yourself?_

_Shut up._

A snicker. _As if you can, Dragneel._

_Yes, I can, Doppel._

_Let's make a bet then._

_Just shut up._

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips before he could think about the after effects. Quickly, he focused on his violin before Lyra could ask him what was that all about. Another piece was given to him as a gift for the success of his second mini concert–

The Princess was safe, no serious injury on the night of the sudden attack. And she demanded a quick treatment to the hospital and asked– begged Makarov to continue his mini concert as soon as possible. And three days later, after the hospital had agreed on allowing her to go, Natsu and the orchestra group had performed privately for her.

–that was actually given days ago, but he just mastered it yesterday. And now he was sure she will give him another one to commemorate his mastery on the previous piece. He had to accept the fact that the song was the hardest amongst the hardest he had played before.

Lyra's harp suddenly made a false tone. "Natsu-san, shall we cut our session today, now? I'm sorry, but I think I have a headache," she said as her pale fingers massaged her temple. Natsu nodded, then helped her with her stacks of paper about pieces he had played before. Then his eyes caught a paper-clipped stack of papers that was old and crumpled. The edges were yellowing and the writing was faded. "Thank you for your help, Natsu-san, I'm really sorry to cut our session like this."

"No, it's alright. You can take one or two days off to rest if you want, Lyra-sensei."

"Yeah, okay then, I'll see you later, Natsu-san," she bowed and walked out of the room.

Natsu placed his violin and its bow on the desk. Carefully, his fingers traced the old papers, trying to smooth the wrinkles they had and examined them one by one. It was clearly a piano piece, but was nameless and anonymous. And he thought that quite impossible for his sensei who writes this all five papers, since the writing other than the music scores was a faded date, but he only could read the year; it was about twenty years ago. Twenty years ago and he was sure Lyra-sensei didn't that old, she was around twenty seven or twenty eight.

Deciding to shrug it off, he concentrated on the song. The song was simple and just your average slow and mellow that matched well if he played it when it was raining. Being a violinist doesn't mean he couldn't play another instrument. Sure, the violin was his utmost passion, but he could play piano and flute too. Then he walked out of the room to get to the room where the piano was. He reminded of how nice when his mother played his favorite song repeatedly. And somehow, he felt a jab of guilty for he had promised not to step into that room ever again. Then again, his curiosity had defeated the wall of the promise he had build hardly over the years.

Under the dust-free vase, he took the key and unlocked the mahogany door. Almost immediately, he saw a figure of his mother sat on the piano stool while playing the piano softly with a smile on her face. The song was clear in his head, it replayed over and over, but he quickly regained his composure. The figure was gone and so did the imaginary warmth of her smile.

Natsu sighed. For the first time in years, his body shook lightly just because a non-threatening room. And instead of locking the door and go to the library as he used to do, he closed the door without locking it and pulled the big, white table cloth that covered the black grand piano. No dust was seen despite the fact it was a forbidden room in which his father had forbade every maids to enter and clean it. The boy pressed a key on the far right. The high and light tingling sound reverberates through the wall of the silent room. Placing the papers, he started to read them before playing the song.

At this time, he didn't care if his father found out about this because he was sure that his father would understand his state.

The song ended faster than he thought. It barely reached the fifth minute and he was already slowing the pace. Then he heard the door creak open and saw Lucy peeked behind the door. Her brown eyes were uncharacteristically lack of energy and dim. He heard her barely audible mutter, "Mama," before she entered the room.

Natsu was interested. What kind of problem that was able to make her eyes shining so dimly like she was now, he wondered inwardly. An eyebrow rose elegantly then he asked, "What are you doing here?"

The girl stopped her track to approach him. Her hand clenched and un-clenched the hem of her brown dress, as if trying to calm herself down. Whatever her problem was, he didn't like it at all.

"Nothing," she finally answered.

The boy then focused again on the piano, wondering about his favorite song his mother used to play for him.

"I," she hesitated. Natsu stared at her questioningly, then she resumed, "never know that you can play the piano as well, Natsu."

Her voice was shaky, that was the first. Secondly, she wouldn't care about the fact that he can play the piano because, he predicted, she would push him to play some more. There was definitely something wrong with her. As Natsu kept on staring at her, she hung her head low and averted her eyes almost like as if she was nervous. Then she took a step, then paused. Natsu decided to focus on the piano piece in front of him and not realizing that Lucy was already sat beside him.

Usually, this kind of proximity didn't bother him since she was all bubbly and clingy to him. But now he was disturbed by it. It irked him until he was feeling like to shout at someone or anyone but her. With his lazy gesture, he acted as if he didn't realize her presence by reading the piece.

"The song," she started. Natsu inwardly smirked, "remind me of my Mama."

Natsu hummed as the meaning that he was listening and as the signal that she could continue. "I miss my Mama, I think Mama often played this kind of song when I was a child. The song is kind of similar. But now after it finished, I miss her so much now."

Natsu replayed his father's note about Lucy in his head. He remembered that she was nobody's child, alone in the big city without any relatives. Slowly, he placed the piece back on the piano without making any eye contact.

"But I don't deserve her, I don't deserve her kindness. Do you know why, Natsu?" she asked, her voice was silky soft but was cheerful and sad at the same time. "Because I killed her, Natsu, that's why."

Now, he felt like his eyes would pop out because of his widened eyes. Unintentionally, he stared right into her eyes, but inwardly shocked when he found her face was smiling carelessly. Even so, her eyes betrayed her face. Regret, sadness, and anger were dominating the color of her brown eyes.

"But I swear," her eyes downcast as he couldn't read her feeling any further, "I didn't do that on purpose, but my Papa didn't believe me." Her shoulders were shaking lightly but quickly changed into shaking violently. Then he was surprised by the last thing he ever thought about, and was now clearly displayed in front of him. Lucy, she was now crying.

Natsu sat there, unable to do anything. He never deals with a crying girl, let alone to calm her down. Her sobbing cry echoed the room, which was strangely spreading a jabbed-like pain in his chest and it was quickly forming a big, tight, complicated knot. The girl's sobs were injuring his chest, but he didn't know what to do. Then he did a simple move he himself never think about.

Forcing her hands to uncover her face, he pulled her wrist away and placed another hand behind her back. Then softly, he pulled her to him.

* * *

Natsu didn't know if it was him or his inner self that commanded his body to move, but now he was stuck with a crying Lucy around his arm. He felt the girl's body went rigid for a moment before her shoulders shook violently again and sobbed. Deciding that his arm was too tight, he loosened a bit so she won't be crushed by him. Lucy's sob had subsided, as she was wetting his shirt. Not that he cared about it.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," she wiped the trail of tears as she pulled away. "But I think I'm feeling better now. Thank you."

Astonished, Natsu was only being able to nod quite stiffly. Then his hand accidentally pushed the keys. He offered her a smile, "How about a song?"

"Sure!"

And now, that he was finally remembered the notes, he played his favorite song when he was a child. Quietly, he peeked through the corner of his eyes, only to see Lucy's brown eyes had gleamed with excitement. Then, as if knowing the song, Lucy sings the lyrics out loud, not bothering to clear her hoarse voice.

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair Lady,_

Then, as if realizing her croaky voice, she cleared her throat and begun singing less loud. And Natsu had to thank Kami-sama where ever He was now for the girl had singing less noisy and to help him avoiding having a pair of bleeding ears.

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_My fair Lady,_

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_Washed away, wash away,_

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_My fair Lady,_

"Mama is used to sing this so I can sleep," she said and by the tone, Natsu guessed that she was feeling a lot better. "And now I feel like she was here with us. I'm weird, right?" she smiled sheepishly.

Natsu nodded, feeling a little lighter than before. "You are."

"Whatever, Natsu."

He snorted, but smiled either way. Maybe having Lucy in the house wasn't that bad anymore because despite being annoying, he felt like she was funny, a stress reliever.

_You sure that she is only a stress reliever?_

_You again._

_Miss me much, eh?_

_Shut up._

_Stop lying to yourself._

_I'm not lying._

_Hell yeah, Dragneel, hell yeah._

"Ne, Natsu," she called, he felt she swinging her legs, touched and untouched his, then he stopped his playing. "I wonder if someday I leave you and Igneel-san, will you miss me?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm sure that I will miss you," she paused as if thinking, then added, "a really lot."

"Fine then," he replied.

"You will miss me?"

He nodded. "Really? Really?"

"Whatever."

"You know what, Natsu, I'm so happy you said that!"

He, too, in fact, was quite relieved that she wouldn't leave anytime soon. But what if she asked him because she would? Why did he care about that, anyway? Did he care?

_I'm not._

_Keep telling yourself that, kiddo._

Shaking the thought away, he started, "I hope that your mother is happy wherever she is now."

She smiled then he felt his heart beating faster. "Mm, I hope our song reached her somehow."

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

Hullo, all! Quicker update~ Surprise for you all! Honestly I'm afraid about the title a lot. Because I just simply translate it on _google translate_, on _babelfish dot com_, and on _romajidesu dot com_ and I don't know if the translator are correct or not. I'm not Japanese so please **forgive me** if I made mistake on the title, if any of you readers can read the word. By the way, roughly, **Ten e no Uta **means **So****ng to the Heaven**. If you ask me about why I use Japanese for the title, the answer is because I think some of the reader like it when if I use Japanese word. I, myself, think that Japanese is **unique**, but **not** in weird or strange way.

Anyway, is there any of you **enjoy this chapter?** It may be rushing **a little** but a little time skip is fine some times, right? And I haven't write about Natsu's feeling about Lucy's presence in the house so I just decided to write them down. Okay, **Nalu** from the beginning to the end! **Nalu FTW! HURRAY!**

The second anyway; let's go to the ANSWERING MACHINE-FREAK!

**Rizuki** **Dhan**, welcome to this freak answering machine! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter^^ And I'm glad that despite this story is creepy and a little scary, it still made you curious! Lucy's father wants to kill Natsu or Igneel because of **something**! Just remember that he is a **creepy man**, even for me who write the story itself. Yeah, a creepy just like our old and classic Slendy-man. Right, I haven't finished Natsu's past. Oh well, thanks for remind me, **Rizuki-san**, because I think I will post it on the next chap! See you later and stay tuned!

Hello, **May-chan**! You're very welcome, my fellow writer~ I wonder who did that, hum... She **wasn't** the one who kill her own father, that's a hint for ya. I will reveal who was her father later because I'm **still debating** with my other self which character between **these two** should I choose to fill Lucy's father character. But don't worry, I'll decide it quickly! Thanks for reviewing and see you later~

Welcome again, **Icy-san**, to this freak machine! **Ambiguous**, eh? Hehe, I'm so sorry if you had to confuse yourself for the answer of this confusing question because **I am** the only one who know the answer! Obviusly, Lunar, why did you get so excited anyway. Okay, the previous line was me talking to myself so you can just ignore it. Anywaay, **thank you** for reviewing! Looking forward to your next review so stay tuned and be a **constant** reviewer will you? See you later~

**Titania-san**, so we meet again! Not literally, though, but still, I'm happy to read your review! I'm always happy to read anyone's review! So sorry, but your guess was **wrong**(._.) and I **never** intended him to fill that role since the start! **Don't** be disappointed, Titania-san~ I'm thinking of **another** person who fits the role nicely, but like what I said to May-chan, I'm still debating which one to choose. Thank you for the review, keep reading and please support my story!

Oh my gosh, **Banana-chan**! I **miss** you soooo much! I thought that you feel **bored** so you decided to **drop** this story T^T But now I'm happy that you back! Aww, it must be hard to be sick for a week, right? I know that feel, sis, because I ever hospitalized for **more** than a week. Do you know how bad the taste of the **hospital's porridge**? It was **BAD**, I told you. I'm not mad, Banana-chan, so don't apologizing, okay? Hehe, please give me your thought about this one like you used to! Thank you and eat more **fruit** so you won't get sick easily! But I can't imagine that you, **Banana**-chan, eating a **banana**... lol. Am I the one who keep thinking **the** **Minion** from the **Despicable Me** movie?

Okaay, so that's it! This chap is longer than the last so I hope you **enjoy** your read! Because I was grinning and giggling madly when I write this out~ NALU is scattered **everywhere** in this story! /party/ Please **support** this story by **reviewing** or **follow** or **favorite** or maybe **both**! Okaay, see you next time! I'll try to make the next chapter more than 2,000 words!


	12. Chapter 11: Contemplating

**treacherous**

**disclaimer**

Just owning the story line

* * *

**Chapter 11: Contemplating**

* * *

Never in someone's life as Natsu Dragneel's opening up to someone which he considered as strangers. Even his butler, Loke, needed almost two years to get close to him and the first conversation they had was when Natsu asked him to bring Aries to his room while piggyback-riding a little girl. By the look of his charcoal orbs, he knew that his young master was panicked. But he had never seen that girl around Natsu nor he had seen that girl by himself.

And so he called for Aries. The pink-haired lady was shocked and said to both of them to wait on the outside. The butler nodded, but not his young master. Judging by his unusual demeanor, this girl, whatever her name was, maybe was a friend of the young Dragneel. He should call for his master and Makarov-sama, shouldn't he? That was why he almost broke into a run to call for the two men before they appeared on the edge of the hall. Confusion was clearly displayed on their face.

Days later, Loke learned the girl's name was Lucy and she will be living in their mansion until undecided time. Loke was like 'okay' but it seemed that Natsu was the total opposite of him. After arguing with his father for some minutes, apparently, he was like 'I don't care' and all. But Natsu never pushed her away when she acts all clingy around him. Loke had to laugh internally. He remembered a day when Lucy was missing in their house. Sure, the said house was big; it was a freaking mansion for God's sake, but he never thinks, even if in his dream, that Natsu would go frantic and almost called for the cops to find her. That was days before she actually missing, but he was the only one who know it.

The night when she was really missing was the same night when his young master had to perform on Crocus and the house was empty except for the maids, butlers, and the guards. And she was supposed to be in her room, reading books or something yet when he was checking the room, it was empty. The window was locked from inside and the door closed. He thought that she was feeding Happy again, but when he reached the room where the cat was, it was empty and so did the bowl. He didn't ask another butler or maids. Even the guards seemed to not notice her.

He wondered where the girl was and she appeared out of nowhere two or three hours later, with a suspicious black cloth in her hand. He never knew that the girl actually had another clothes beside all his master had bought for her. And if she did, she does have a nice place to hide it away.

"Lucy-sama, what are you doing? It's late now, you should go sleep," he said, but he never got an answer. Something was wrong with her now. Then she threw the cloth into her room carelessly and ran into the front door, standing straight right in front of the door. "What are you doing?"

And her answer, just like any other children would answer; as if it was the most obvious and the most normal thing in the world ever, "Pranking, of course!"

* * *

Never in someone's life as Natsu Dragneel's opening up to someone which he considered as strangers. Even his butler, Loke, needed almost two years to get close to him and the first question Natsu ever asked to him was 'I have this disease of having a warm feeling in the chest, heart beating erratically, and these weird sensations was spreading around my body,' and Loke had to internally shout for his idiocy.

"It's called love, Natsu-sama," he said while fighting the urge to laugh, "and you should do something with that feeling. Who's the lucky girl?" he grinned madly like a Cheshire cat.

"It's none of your business."

"You know, young master, you should go and ask her for a little date," he suggested, being a player with a good manner as he was never failed to give the best advice to anyone. Anyone: including his own master.

"The hell, Loke," the pink-haired boy gave him a mixed expression of 'ew' and 'you're weird'.

"Believe me, young master, after you go on date, you can ask her to be your girlfriend and do–"

And before Loke finished his sentence, Natsu had walked past him and shoved his shoulder to his waist intentionally. Knowing he had an unnatural hearing, he kept on blabbering about stuffs and the stuffs Natsu preferred not to hear it away. Never in his butler life could Loke actually make fun of his young master freely like this.

* * *

Lucy was in her bedroom, sat on her bed and was staring blankly at the outside through the window. The moon was yellowy pale and was really round. Today, if she was not mistaken, was the day where her father took her in as his daughter, the one and only daughter he ever had. And today, too, if she was not mistaken, was the fifth anniversary of her parent's death.

_It wasn't me who killed Mama, _a selfish part of her screamed, _and it wasn't me either who killed him._

_Then who?_ Another part of her asked, somewhat feeling bothered.

_If it wasn't you, then who? _It continued.

The girl, with hands were hugging her legs tight to her chest, was weeping silently. Living with the Dragneel family was like living a true family she never had since her parent's death. But the side effects were bad; she used her feeling too much yet at the same time she felt comfortable. Wondering if this was the kind of a real family, Lucy sighed heavily as she shook her head furiously. She hated this state of being so vulnerable. She had her father, she need nothing such as other people to come into her life. She had her father's love and she loves him back, but what if she did need?

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,_

What if she had gotten used to peoples?

_All the king's horses and all the king's men,_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again!_

What if she had gotten used to this life she was living now? The life she was completely faking it all? A completely made up life? Will Natsu and Igneel sad if she completed her mission and walked away from them? Will they be alright? Will _she_ be alright?

_It's alright; after all, Papa will be happy and love me more if I succeed, this is nothing to me._

* * *

_"Mother, please answer me!"_

_"Get the ambulance! QUICKLY!" his father roared to whatever around him. The woman in front of him was lying limply while hugging her big belly. By her expression, one could tell that she was in a great pain. And her baby, their daughter, was in a great danger._

_"Igneel," she gasped, "I'm sorry… for not able to… protect… o-our daugh–"_

_"Mother!"_

* * *

Natsu jolted awake as the dream ended harshly. His mother and his unborn sister… Natsu fisted his hand tightly as a sigh escaped his mouth. At least it wasn't the dream where he had spotted blurry that Elysian guy. Right, he had to search him and then kill him. Even if that means to mar his good reputation, he didn't care; he had to kill that man who killed his families.

But the search was no result. Natsu didn't get any information about him or the clue of his whereabouts. But then again, who was he and why did he killed his mother and sister were the question he kept asking himself. If only he had a chance to get a clue, he would use that chance as wisely as possible, but his lucky charm was only affecting his job; he had such a bad luck of finding any single, any tiny, clue of him.

If only he had a nice luck this time, he would thank the God for His merciful as he could fill the missing link. Sighing, he glanced at the clock; 3 a.m. Excellent, now he couldn't go back sleeping.

Natsu closed his eyes as he placed his arms behind his head. _Come to think of it,_ he said to himself, _I don't know about her at all._

_Well, duh, Dragneel, DUH._

Again, another part of him was snorting on whatever he was thinking about. But he might be right, he did not know anything about her at all, yet he lets her go near him, shining blindingly as her warmth radiated. He wondered if she did leave the house, the family, _him_, will he miss her? Because, as she said hours ago, she will miss him– no, he and his father so much.

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

Sorry for the late update! You won't be hearing the reason because if I tell you, you might label it as bullshit or something, **BUT! **I'm here now and was updating, that's what the matter. About this chapter, to be honest, I'm kinda want to include this chapter as another filler, just like the last chap. I'm trying to develop Natsu's and Lucy's moment but failing so I think I'll write the Nalu fluff some other time. Okay, okay, let me answer your questions, dear reviewer!

About deciding the character, I'm finally be able to deciding who he is now, **May-chan**, and I'm so happy with the decision! He could make an interesting twist on my plot, maybe, but I'm not sure ;)

**Titania-san,** that Elysian guy is Lucy's father (not a biological one) and yes, he's the same person who killed Natsu's mother. So sorry, but your guesses are all wrong~ I'm trying not to put more character other than Lucy, Natsu, Igneel, Makarov, Loke, and Lucy's father for this story. Too much characters will make me confused x_x

So sorry to disappoint you, **Banana-chan**, for this chapter had no Nalu fluff ;_; I hope I don't make you wait too long because this late update... *sighs*

**Pie-chan! **I'm glad that you enjoyed the last, but I'm not sure that you'll be satisfied with this one... So sorry for making you wait! Don't sit in front of your laptop all day, kay? You're going to hurt your eyes~

Welcome to the freakish answering booth, **tensinsformysoul! **I'm flattered when I read your review! Really, thank you so much~ Yup, Lucy's father killed Natsu's mother and his unborn sister. I'll try to write where Natsu plays for her again on another chapter! Thanks for the suggestion ^^ I'll see you later~

And welcome to the booth, **Ayumi Yoone Heartphilia!** Why did you cry? I mean, what part of the last chapter that made you cry? Oh and thanks for the review both in this story and on The Dancer and The Prince story! But actually I'm on hiatus so I might or not continue that one, gomenasai...

That's it! I'm really really sorry for the length of this short chapter! I'm going to update as soon as possible with longer chapter! Keep reading and don't forget to review, okay? I'll see you later, guys!


	13. Chapter 12: Fuubutsushi

**treacherous**

**Disclaimer:**

Never owning Fairy Tail from the start

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fuubutsushi**

* * *

Having a lunch at a large dining table with many foods was a usual thing for him. But not for her. Even if they already had countless times of eating there, he could see the excitement in her eyes. Even now, she was bouncing in her seat, eyes gleamed and wide. Natsu could barely hold the twitch. But he did. Yes, Natsu Dragneel was a very patient boy.

"–and you know what he did after that, Natsu! He threw the cake out of the window and the next thing–"

Sigh.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel was a very patient boy.

Not even bothering listen her chatters, he closed his eyes and focused on the timetable that was pictured in his mind quite clearly.

_The Great Time Table of the Oh-So-Great-And-Genius-You-Have-To-Bow-Down-And-Kiss-My-Wonderul-Feet Natsu Dragneel_

_Today's To-Do List:_

_Nothing._

How wonderful.

He had no class. He had nothing to do today.

How _wonderful_.

That means he had to _listen_ her blabber until his father decided to show himself.

**_How_**wonderful.

"..–and then he kicked the table's legs and jumping like crazy shouting 'my feet–"

He made another mental note, which was not a mental note anymore since the maids, and the butlers, and the guards, and even his father's business friend were all already know how loud-mouthed she was. Even the strange blue cat knows how loud she was he always hiding in order to not to get caught by her and being played by her. But he did as it was a habit of his that was hard to wear off.

Sigh.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel was a very _patient_ boy.

"..–jumped like monkey around the room– Natsu are you listening? Oh of course you are because today is the best day ever and because today is not as windy as another midday's autumn and because today the sun is shining so brightly and the clouds are just waltzing on the sky lazily and because today Papa is coming home early and because you have nothing to do for your violin teacher are sick and–"

Sigh.

_Where the heck is that old man? _Natsu folded his arms and tapped his feet furiously.

"..–because tonight we will have a party at the house and there will be so much food and I will fill my stomach full of chocolate cake and chocolate _pudding_ and –"

Yes, Natsu Dragneel was a _very_ patient–

"..–chocolate **fondue** and chocolate **_ice cream_**–"

"Will you stop it?!"

..–boy.

Natsu snapped. He had enough. And despite his fury, the girl was giggling like a madman as if his loud voice did not affect her at all and continues her abnormal daydream of chocolate.

Another mental note: Do not, definitely **_not_**_,_ waste your energy to stop her from chattering; it would be freaking useless and you will be out of breath. Mental note: saved.

"Natsu, I'm hungry! Where is Papa, huh? _Huh_? **_HUH?_**"

_You gotta prepare your earplug, Dragneel._

_Hmph, I will._

_You're welcome._

_Bastard._

_Love you too._

And so the long, **_long_**, lunch had begun as the girl far across him bounced in her seat again when the old man _finally_ entered the room. And he wondered if the poor chair could talk, it would scream for its dear life and go hiding from her or maybe if she did find it, it would jump off the cliff, he was sure it would rather die than being bounced every now and then _and_ listen her blabber. But he was mentally praised the chair for not broke with her bouncing two times every 0.01 seconds. And he was wondering if that was possible.

_Nothing is impossible for her, _he sighed in defeat.

He eyed the appetizer in front of him. It looked delicious to him, making his mouth watering. And the appetite was gone when he, _unintentionally_, glanced at the girl and saw the lasagna sauce was all over her mouth. And so, Natsu pushed the lasagna-stuffed mushrooms away and pitying himself for glancing at the girl.

"Papa, Papa!" Lucy talk with full mouth. "The party will be held tonight, right? Right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"There will be chocolate cake, right? Chocolate cake and chocolate pudding and chocolate fondue and chocolate ice cream! There will be those delicious foods, right? Right? You know what? My plan is to eat everything made from chocolate and so I will be the happiest person in the world because chocolate makes us happy!"

"Yeah, and you will be passed out after that," Natsu thought out-loudly.

"No way! I'm not going to pass out because I haven't eaten all of the chocolate food and my stomach will turn out fine, thanks for worrying, but there is nothing to worry about Natsu so don't worry about my stomach because it will be happy too to digest so much chocolate and chocolate make us happy and so does the stomach of mine!"

And Lucy continued stuffing in the lasagna into her mouth.

"Lucy, I don't know what happened to you last night, but you seemed so… _talkative_," his father stated. _Oh _no shit, Sherlock, for he was stating the obvious and hold your horses, cowboys; Natsu was sure he was going to stating another thing that was as obvious as the last was.

"No reason, really!" she giggled.

"Wait, a party? Here?" Lucy's fork fell from her hand and stared at him wide eyed. "I demand some explanation here."

"Right," his father touched his chin in thought. "I haven't told you about the party tonight."

Natsu scowled. He stuffed in the mushroom despite his poor appetite. "Damn right, old man."

"So tonight I will hold a party here–"

"What do you mean by '_I _', Papa?"

"That means the party is not for us to attend, idiot."

"Oh."

"..–to celebrate the company's twenty-fifth anniversary, so you two won't attend it," he resumed.

"Why can't we attend it, Papa?" Lucy asked; her brown eyes wide in curiosity.

"Because the party is for adult men and women, Lucy," the redhead answered with a grin.

"But I'm a girl!"

"Woman, not a girl," he drank the water from his cup, "and it will be for adult only."

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms, her cheek puffed in angry manner, "I'm an adult."

"Adults do not eat chocolate," Natsu piped with a hidden smirk.

"Yes, they do!"

"No, they are not."

"Of course they are! Papa always drinks hot chocolate if he still on his table, writing and scribbling some words I don't understand its use!" she retorted.

Natsu sighed, "That's coffee, a chocolate coffee."

"But it still has chocolate, isn't it?! Papa please let me attend the party! I swear I'll be a good, a really good, girl there! I just want to eat those chocolate foods!" Natsu still held back the urge to twitch.

This will be the longest lunch that he ever had.

* * *

He could hear the music playing from the ballroom. The melody was fine, but he decided his playing was better than the group his father hired. He was in his room, sitting by the window and stared at the outside absent-mindedly. The guests, he guessed; they wore glamorous and high-priced clothing, were one by one enter the gate with their car. If only he could go out to the practicing room, but no, he was stuck in his room.

With Lucy was banging the door furiously.

"Let me out of here! I want chocolate!"

And he could only sigh and then he reached for his earphone and played the music with a big volume.

"NATSU LET ME OUT OF HERE! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT!"

He kept on listening to the music; he even increased the volume to block all her wails and threats.

"**NATSU I SWEAR I WILL BURN YOUR VIOLIN _NOW_!"**

And that threat finally moved him to save his poor violin from the hot, **_hot _**fireplace. "What do you want?"

"Chocolate! What else!"

"Fine, if I give you chocolate, then you will shut up and give me three hours moment of peace."

"An hour, then deal."

"Chocolate and hot chocolate, then we have the deal."

"Deal!"

He sighed; he just hoped that his father still keeps the chocolate he received days ago on the refrigerator. As he unlocked the door, Lucy had run to the kitchen like a little puppy which chases its stick.

"NATSU WHERE IS THE CHOCOLATE?! OH, DON'T BOTHER TO ANSWER! I'VE FOUND IT!"

Walking to the kitchen without his muffler was weird, his neck was exposed to the world (the wall, the floor, the table, anything) and he didn't like it. Blame the Blondie for he had forgotten his precious white muffler. The salmon-haired boy reached for the hood and tucked it on his head. At least, at the very _least_, the maids won't stare at him with wide eyes as if he had grown three heads and five eyes.

He glanced at the girl to make sure she doesn't run into the ballroom (without getting lost on the way, that's it) and eat his chocolate until he finished the hot chocolate.

The beverage was simple, it just needs the cocoa powder, sugar, and milk. And maybe some grated chocolate would make the flavor better. While the electric stove working to turn the water into hot water, he grabbed the milk and chocolate (a new and fresh chocolate) from the fridge and begun grating the sweet ingredient. He felt stare on his back, drilling his back like crazy, but he didn't care; as long as the simple beverage could silence her up, he didn't mind being stared by whatever or whoever as long as it wants.

As the water had boiled, he switched off the stove and poured the water to two cups; for her and for him. He added two tablespoons-full of cocoa powder and stir it. Add milk and the grated chocolate and stir it again and it was finally done.

"Three hours of silence," he put down the yellow-colored cup while holding his.

"As we had promised; I will! But if you started the conversation first, don't blame me!" she giggled and sipped the hot, chocolate-rich beverage. "It's delicious! You have to teach me how-to make it sometime!"

He nodded, as his hand holding the cup, fingers wrapping the warm cup; he gazed absent-mindedly at the vapor it created. White and thin layer of smoke-like was overflowing at the top side of the cup. Closing his eyes, he sipped the hot chocolate; the flavor brought back the memory from the backside of his brain, the memory which he had long forgotten.

* * *

_He was crying, for the blood won't stop flowing out of the scarred knee. Hugging and dug the nails into the area around the scar, he struggled to muffle his crying; boys weren't supposed to cry over little scar. That was what his mother taught him. Boys were born to be strong, to protect the weak one, to protect the girls since girls were weaker than boys. He had to be strong, because soon, he will be the one who protects his little sister once she born._

_"Natsu, are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine, just a scratch."_

_"Scratch or not, little or big, it has to be treated! You can get sick if the scratch worsening, dear."_

_"But I'm strong; I'm a boy so I will win the sickness!"_

_She smiled while he was struggling to stand up._

_"I'm the one who will protect Wendy! And then she doesn't need to worry because I'm protecting her!"_

_Her smile widened, then she brought him to the fountain. Dipping her handkerchief into the water, she gently wiped the dirt and the blood from the scar. Natsu flinched when the small cloth made a contact with his scarred skin. Then, after the dirt and the blood washed away, she covered the scar with his favorite red-colored, with little dragon characters everywhere, plaster._

_Then she brought him to the kitchen and busied herself there while he waiting for whatever she was making to be done. Minutes later, when he was about to eat his fifth cookie, she came out of the kitchen, holding a tray with two cups on it._

_"This is for you, because you were brave," she said gently, warmly._

_"I **am** brave; I will always be brave to protect Wendy, and Mother, too!"_

* * *

"..–tsu, _Natsu, **Natsu!**_"

He blinked.

"What?"

"You were spaced out so I called you back, welcome back to Earth!" she replied.

"Didn't I say about three hours of silence?"

"Right, sorry, Natsu."

"Hmph."

Unbeknownst to Lucy, Natsu was smiling right after the moment he was back from his daydream.

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

Yo, all! Okay, I'm on a good mood despite tomorrow I'll have an exam of Geography subject and my Geo teacher is one hell of teacher. She always take the question from the internet so I just give up on learning and studying from the book. It's useless and I am too great (re: lazy) to open the internet for studying. I was having quite a bad day but **Pewdiepie** (typo or not?) made my day with his hilarious **Happy Wheels** game. We (I and my friend) were laughing nonstop when we watched the video, so make sure to watch it!

Er, I'm not having an advertisement or anything, okay? Pewdiepie has nothing to do with this _advertisement_ and I just advice you to watch his video about Happy Wheels to relieve your stress, it worked on me~

Back to the chapter, this one is longer than the last and for you who doesn't know the meaning of the title, **Fuubutsushi **means **the things-feelings, scents, images- that evoke memories** or **anticipation of a particular season**. I hope the translation are right because I'm not Japanese ^^

Okay, let's go to the answering-machine-hello-who-are-you-Lunar-hi-I'm-fine;

**Banana-chan**, I'm glad and relieved that you didn't disappointed with the chapter. Thanks for always loving every chapter I made, love you as much as you love the story, Banana-chan~

I said that I've decided the person that will fill Lucy's father's part but I still having a **brainstorm** about the upcoming plot, and by the way, I'm glad that you liked the filler (re: crappy filler) **May-chii**, but sometimes will be always sometimes and I'm trying to put Lucy into another action but failed. Yeah, you can conclude this one as another filler chapter, but the story still progressing. Did you enjoy this chapter? It looks like my writing-style is changed slightly; less describing things and more dialogue. OH WELL. See you next chap, too~

**Titania-san,** you were right; Wendy is **Natsu's** unborn sister, his little sister which he never had. His mother is Grandine since I can't come up with better character so be it. I _think_ I put Nalu moment in this chapter but maybe not much. I hope you enjoyed this one!

**Ayumi**, yeah, I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but the story is on hiatus, although I don't know if I will put it on a permanent hiatus. I'll try to update it if I reached the mood of the story but don't let your hope get high, okay? I will try but I can't promise you, so sorry T^T Please don't drop this story because I always appreciate reviewers and readers. Oh, don't worry for the Dancer and the Prince fict will definitely be a Nalu!

That's it! If you have any confusion or critique or anything, just pour it all on the review box under this chapter! I'll reply it on the next chapter. I'll see you later, guys!


	14. Chapter 13: Nightmare

**treacherous**

**Disclaimer:**

Not owning Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nightmare**

* * *

**t**._r_.e.**a**._c_.h.**e**._r_.o.**u**._s_.

* * *

The three hours of silence were like another little game she had to put up. She enjoyed the new character she rolled hours ago (at the lunch time until the party) but she realized she got carried away. Being all happy-go-lucky-girl was a big no for her because that character had died years ago with the death of her beloved Mama. But she had to admit; she likes it when she was being clingy to Natsu.

_I am sinned._

But she couldn't forget her mission; her ultimate mission that will make her father happy. And if he was happy, then she will. And he would proud of her, too. That, alone, would make her the happiest daughter in the world. Because as long as her father was happy and proud of being her father, she will be happy and will continue to do whatever that will make him happy.

Because if he was happy, then she will.

Lucy stole a glance over the pink-haired boy across her seat. An empty cup in front of him, and he was resting his head on his palm. His eyes were clouded- drowsiness and fatigue were mixed into a pair of charcoal-colored eyes. Maybe he was tired of her. And Lucy couldn't help but _winced _inwardly as she thought that. Why did that word, her own thought, hurt her? Does she grow attached to the lifestyle? Does she grow attached to him?

_I am the sin itself._

She had to admit; she was tired of being hyper. She made a mental note; never do a talkative character ever again. Then her gaze fell to the clock on the wall. The three-hour game was almost over, just another ten minutes, and then she will be free of being silent. Not that she was happy about it, though.

"The party is over," Lucy caught his gaze, "let's go back."

Lucy nodded and quickly emptying her cup, then following behind him. At the certain intersection, the two walked to their own room. Lucy was relieved, that means she didn't have to play pretend again. Being talkative was draining her energy and she did not enjoy it. She would rather acting clingy around him than being talkative, seeing he was bothered by her sudden hyper when a day ago she was crying– sobbing into his shirt.

And yesterday was the day when her parents were dying. And yesterday was the day when her father took her in, adopting her as his daughter. And yesterday, too, was the first time she cried– sobbed and tell anyone, _anyone_, about her Mama and what happened to her.

No, she didn't even try to tell about it to her father because judging by the gleam in his eyes; he won't care about such thing. Was she comforted and relieved by telling the story to someone else than keeping it to herself? _Yes_. Will she relieved if, _if, _her father would listen to her story of her Mama? A gulp. _Maybe…_

Was it, then, because of Natsu? _...no...?_

Was it, then, because it _was _Natsu?

_I don't know…_

The door creaked as she opened it. And the thought, the deep, deep thought, was forgotten as she quickly jumped backwards to avoid a flying book and bumped into a tall figure. Cold metal pierced her cheek as it draws out the warm blood. The knife which the figure held was poisoned one, she recognized it from its smell, and if it pierced her more, she would die. But as if a professional assassin as she was, working and trained under the most infamous assassin as her father, would die from poisoned. _I can die after completing Papa's mission_.

And so Lucy bites the figure's hand, letting the knife fall from astonishment, then pointed it into his neck. She almost jabbed it if she didn't recognize the voice.

"Nice reflex, Lucy," he said.

"Thank you, but why Papa is here?" she asked out of curiosity and helped her father to stand up.

He smiled, "Is it wrong to visit my daughter? After all, I also want to check if your skill rusted with your stay here over a month already."

"Of course not," she handed back the knife, "am I hired again tonight?"

"No, I canceled it because I have to inform you an important thing."

Lucy nodded. "Is it about this mission? Is it going to be canceled too?" And she was surprised; she didn't ask it on purpose as it just fell out of her mouth. What was she thinking? Canceling this important mission? Hell no.

"Yes and no," he replied and sits on the edge of her bed. "The deadline of this mission will be reduced, kill him on Monday," he glanced at the calendar on the table, "no, on Tuesday in the second week later."

Lucy restrained her face– her eyes to show any expression of surprise and braved herself to ask, "Why?" and succeeded without wavering.

Her father's smile changed into a smirk, then a grin, "Do you remember the date?"

"Yes, I–" _July 7_. "It's July seventh, right? The day when I killed someone for the first time," Lucy smiled as she remembered her father's proud grin that day.

"Correct, and that someone is not just any other someone," he chuckled. "She is someone that was loved dearly, a wife and a mother of the two people in this big house."

Lucy didn't reply her father. She couldn't find the right word to express her thought now. "And now that you've know the deadline, don't forget to complete it," he retreated to the window and opened it. "Make me proud, dear Lucy," and he jumped out of her room, leaving her alone with her mixed thought, or rather, feelings.

She was happy that the deadline was decreased, that means she didn't have to play pretend again and have her life bothered by outsiders. But this feeling of hurt resurfaced. Another tiny part of her was hurting and weeping and was caused by some things; the guilt of killing the most loved person of the two people she was living with. And as for the other, she didn't dare to think about it. It will cause hesitation and unwanted feeling and pain.

_No_, the little girl bit her cheek from inside. She couldn't get used to her lifestyle she was living now. She couldn't abandon her mission. She couldn't abandon her father. But the thought of killing him was unbearably painful.

Sighing, she picked up the book her father threw at her at the first try to test her reflex. It was opened on a certain page, with a big, bold sentence which she accidentally remembered as she read it some days ago.

_I am sinned, I am the sin itself, never hesitate, and don't hesitate; just kill._

"I am sinned, I am the sin itself, never hesitate, and don't hesitate; just kill," she murmured silently as it was the antagonist's dialogue. In the book, the antagonist was the killer and the protagonist was the violinist.

Right, she was the killer, and Natsu was the violinist.

She was the antagonist, and Natsu was the protagonist.

What a coincidence.

Even if she was agreeing and stick to her father's plan, still, the plan left a bitter taste in her mouth and she did know why; Natsu Dragneel, the person she was comforted with, was going to die two weeks later on the same day when his mother killed by her.

How ironic.

Little Lucy sighed again and placed the book on the table near her bed. The blonde-haired little girl did not know why, but deep in her heart she knew that she, so desperately, wanting to wake up from this living nightmare.

* * *

As the morning came, Lucy stared blankly at the big and round star called the sun. Sitting on the roof of her room, she did not care about the guards on the ground, whether saw or not saw her on that spot. Her eyes were wide open even if she was not sleeping, but not leaving any dark circle around it– she had gotten used to it since the day her father decided to train her. Her mind was too busy to the point she couldn't sleep. She was counting the day since her father changed the plan; it has been already a week since then. And that means she only has another one week to complete her mission.

Today was Tuesday, June thirtieth.

Another week and she will be free from the miserable feelings that were formed three days ago on her chest.

_"Will you stay here for a long time?" Natsu asked._

_"Of course!" Lie._

_"You sure?" Natsu asked._

_"One hundred percent sure!" Lie._

_"You better be," he shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a pink-colored bracelet, "because you will be my sister from now on."_

_"Thank you so much, Natsu nii-san!" She smiled. Fake smiles. Fake excited voice, fake, fake; they were all fake._

_"As your big brother, it's my duty to protect you, so don't make any ruckus," he smirked._

_"I swear I won't!" A tear escaped her brown eyes as she smiled._

_On June twenty-seventh, Natsu declared that she was his little sister, with the pink bracelet as the witness._

"This is a nightmare," she muttered, gripping the bracelet rather tightly. "This is a nightmare." She drew her legs into her chest, hugging herself as if she was about to shatter. But her heart was already shattered the moment Natsu hugged her after their little vow.

She wasn't crying because she was happy, one that her new big brother was completely wrong about. It was the thought of killing him that made her cry because the pain was bursting and unbearable. He was too kind towards her, despite his cold and stoic and expressionless-blank face, she knew that he was kind and caring.

"This pain is too much," she cried, her little voice was hoarse as she spoke again, "it hurts so much."

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

Hello, guys~ Lunar is back with her new chapter! Yeah, I'm rock! Anyway, this story is **nearing its end**, and don't be sad for you readers who ship NaLu for this story (and yeah, this is a NaLu fict after all) for they being **brother **and** sister**** _DOES NOT_ mean I'm going to end those FLUFFS now and here! **No, because I think I'll post its **sequel **and maybe a **prequel** of this story so I can explain both their **past** and their **future**! /insert wedding bells here/**  
**

_**QUESTION!**_ **PEOPLES!** ARE YOU** UP **FOR SOME** _PREQUEL_ **AND/OR** _SEQUEL_**?Let me hear your answer from the review.

And a **Notice! **for I had **changed** a little thing here: As the cat is out from the bag, you readers can conclude that **Lucy's target** is Natsu and the one **who killed** Natsu's mother and his little sister (you may assume these as **Grandine** and **Wendy** since I've never/rarely mentioned their name) were **also Lucy**. Why bother to put a notice? It's because some chapters ago, **I replied a review** that was asking who was that killed Natsu's mother and I replied it as **Elysian** or **Lucy's father**. _**NO**_. I **changed** it.

Okaay, so I'm going to reply the review on the last chapter now!

**May-chan**~ I'm glad that you actually liked the last chapter, even if it was a filler but I swear, this chapter will be **the start of the ending arc**. Ah, have you watch the Happy Wheels game? The one about an **irresponsible dad**, I swear it was hilarious :'D Now that you finished this chapter, you knew that Lucy's **talkative** character was all **fake**. And about Lucy's father, it **won't** be Hades (yeah I'm **following** the manga; Lucy got Aquarius' power? Oh **wow**). And see ya next chapter, too~

Thanks for the simple review, **Coolanime14**, I was hoping it was cute and you said it. I was like 'Oh my God, it's actually cute!' Heheh, stay tuned and review again, okay? ;)

**Titania-san**, I'm sorry for **not able to fulfill** your wish but both Wendy and Grandine are dead.. I can't change it because if they are in coma, I'm sure that I'll insert them in this story and make the whole plot goes all **confusing**. I'm confused enough with this one, so I'm really, _really_, **sorry**! But I agree, Lucy should be more talkative than being just all **happy** and **bubbly-bubbly** but as you have finished reading this chapter, you know her **true feeling** for being talkative, right?

**Ayumi-chan**, I'm sorry, really sorry for letting you down for **not** continuing the other story. Let me **focus** on this story first, okay? I'll try to update it when the inspiration come back to me! This chapter is dedicated to **you** and other readers who are patiently waiting for the update!

Lastly, **thank you** for your **support**, guys! I don't know what should I do with this story if **no one** read or review it! They (**reader, reviewer, review, favorite, follow**) are mean so much for me! Please keep on supporting me and this story! **Thank you _so much_**! I'll see you next chapter, all!


	15. Chapter 14: Bad Apple

**treacherous**

**disclaimer:**

never owning

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bad Apple**

* * *

tre **.** **ache . **rous

* * *

When Lucy was awake, it was already afternoon, but no one seemed to wake her up for having breakfast and lunch. Not even Natsu or Loke. But then again, after she climbed down from the roof, she had lost her appetite. And now there she was, staring at the ceiling absent-mindedly with her hollow eyes. She felt her eyes stinging and guessed that the brown orbs were all swollen and reddish by now. The girl could not face Natsu now; she did not dare to. Lucy was sure; he would ask her about her eyes and she would end up crying her heart out again.

_"A person's heart is just like a cup made of glass," her mother explained, "because it can contain so many things called 'feelings'."_

_Lucy, at the tender age of four, stared at her beautiful mother as she explained with a warm smile. "But be careful, as much as it can contain many feelings, it has its limit, too."_

_The little girl asked, "Why it is limited, Mama?"_

_"Because, Lucy dear, imagine this cup as your heart," she placed a little cup in front of her, "and we fill it with water, so much water, what will happen?"_

_"The water will over-flow," she replied after thinking for a minute._

_"Correct," her mother practiced it, "and imagine the water as your feelings, the same goes with it so, be careful when containing your feelings, Lucy," the woman smiled. "And sometimes it is alright to cry when you feel want to, **need** to," she added._

_"I will!" she nodded vigorously._

_Right_, Lucy mumbled to herself inwardly, grimacing and then smiled weakly at the memory, _be careful when containing my feelings…_

_"Crying is for weak people, and I dislike weak people, and thus, Lucy, become strong, so I can be proud of you."_

"But Papa hates weak people," Lucy rolled to the other side and glanced at the blue sky through the window. A deep frown latched onto her face as her chest clenched again. "I'm not weak," she muttered, "but why do these tears won't stop flowing?" She wiped them furiously with the baby blue blanket, but they continued to fall.

"Stop, stop, _please_, STOP!" she screamed as her nail scratched her cheek, leaving some small, long, red scratch marks.

"Lucy?"

The knock was jerking her out of her frustrated mind.

"Lucy, are you alright?"

_Oh no…_

"I'm coming in, okay?"

"NO!" she shouted desperately. "I mean… I," she gulped, "I think I'm not feeling well today." _Please don't come in… I can't see you today… Not now…_

"Should I call for Aries? You haven't eaten anything since this morning," Lucy could imagine his face now; a slight frown with a pair of worried eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She shook her head; the tears still flowing as she bit her lower lip to contain a sob that almost escaped.

"I'm fine, Natsu."

"..Were you crying?" he asked again. "Your voice is hoarse."

Another tear fell. "I'm just thirsty, I–" she inhaled sharply. "I've just woken up just now." _Please leave, Natsu…_

"Lucy–"

"I'm sorry, but…" she inhaled again and held her breath, "…can you leave me? I need–" _some time to be alone and recover _"…–to sleep a little more."

Silence. Then a sigh. "Okay, call for me if you need something, I'll be in the practicing room until the evening."

Lucy felt Natsu's presence went further as the tears once again dampening her pillow. She felt so miserable and it was awful. Her feelings were all mixed. She wanted to see him yet she didn't want to. She missed him, yet she was afraid of hurting him, but by not meeting him, it was hurting her, too.

"Mama, I think I'm not careful enough to bottle up my feelings," she muttered after the tears decided to stop its flow, "but you never tell me how hurt actually it is to have the glass break for containing too much."

* * *

He doubted it. The way she talked and the salty smell around her room indicated that she was crying. The salty smell was somewhat strong, was she crying all night long? She was not showing up for breakfast and for lunch, which made him slightly worried, but when he tiptoed to her side, he ended up staring at her sleeping, unable to waking her up.

She was there, in the bed, sleeping almost soundlessly with the chest rising and down constantly. He had smelled the salty scent, but quickly shrugged it off; maybe the wind brought some salt from the sea which he wonders if that was possible. The window was left open by an inch but the coldness did affect her state. His little sister clutched the blanket a little tighter then sighed.

_What's this?_

His feet stepped on a cloth beneath the bed. He crouched and, silently, pulling the black cloth from the underneath of the bed. The cloth was not bigger than his size. It had a hood that long and big enough to hide his eyes, but other than that, it had no other special thing attached on the black cloth. Then, Natsu spread it, making the shape clearer. It was a cloak.

_Is this Lucy's? By the size and the scent, this is certainly hers_, Natsu judged. But where did she found it and why it was under the bed were two out of the many questions Natsu's mind could make. He noticed that Lucy was stirring in her sleep, and mumbling some incoherent words so he quickly shoved it back under the bed and tiptoeing out of the room. One other thing that he was slightly confused, was the dark brown spots around the torso and it smelled like

_…blood?_

"Shit–!" he cursed under his breath as his head come in the contact with the practicing room's door. Mumbling some other curses, he opened the door and closed it roughly. Then, as if being stabbed, he slumped against the door with hand formed into a fist. Some facts and some question bombarding his mind, making his head feel heavy.

Lucy was avoiding him.

He knew it, he just knew it.

He blinked; staring at the blue sky with less cloud.

Was she not happy being his little sister?

He blinked again; charcoal-colored eyes were blank.

Was she mad at him?

He blinked again;

Did he do something wrong to anger her?

And again and again;

Was she not happy being his _little sister_?

His eyes widened a bit; something clicked.

Because, deep inside him, he was not _happy_ being her brother, and it was aching– paining him. He did not feel relieved by being a big brother, he did not feel relieved by having a little sister like he supposed to have. And the relieved feeling was too far from him as he certainly did not feel anything but pain right now.

Was he just grown weak?

_Yes._

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

Hello, all! Lunar is back with her new chapter! SO sorry for the length of this one because I'm actually stuck with books because I have to study for the in coming train of exam. Yeah, next week won't be a pleasant week for me, but wish me luck~

I'm sure peoples are bored with the angst and gloomy theme like this, but expect a little surprise for the next one!

Still the same **question! **guys, **do you want the prequel and/or sequel? **Please answer this, okay? I'll determine whether or not make the story, and if I do, I'll make a cute one :3

Sorry but no freak answering machine like usually do, I have to study (talk about lame excuse, but hey, it's real) but shout out for everyone who reviewing!

**THANK YOU :**

**Titania-san - Angel-chan - Rose (you reviewed the whole story omo thank you so much!) - Banana-chan - Coolanime14 - May-chan**

See you next chapter, guys~ Have a nice day!

/study/


	16. Chapter 15: O tanjōbi

**treacherous**

**disclaimer:**

Not owning

* * *

**Chapter 15: O tanjōbi**

* * *

**...:t**-**r**-**e**-**a**-**c**-**h**-**e**-**r**-**o**-**u**-**s:...**

* * *

Today was raining. Lucy sat with legs hugged by her arms by the window; her eyes were red and swollen. She stared at the droplets on the window glass as she silently, inwardly, cursing the weather. Because of the weather, her plan of running away, _away_ from the house was ruined. Because of the weather, she had to lock herself in her room as she still could not muster her courage to face him.

Today was Wednesday, June first. Six days remaining until the day.

The rain poured harder as its sound overwhelmed by the thunder's booming sound. But despite the loud volume, Lucy did neither flinch nor did her gaze waver from the droplets. The droplets were reflecting blurry green and dark brown color that came from the tall tree on the right-front side of the window. She could use a big branch of that tree to leap out of her room for one of it was quite close to the window, but she decided not to. The little girl would rather lock herself up inside her room than get wet on the outside, despite the urge to do that plan was increasing rapidly by each second. The black cloak was no use; Natsu might notice her and blow her cover as the cause of the little tragedy of hurting the Princess right away.

Her form remained rigid in the corner of the room with eyes slightly narrowed. She was thinking, in a very hard way, but her mind was unable to focus as many things passed inside her head quickly in the come-then-go manner. With six days remaining, she had to finish formulating at least three schemes of how will she kill him.

She grimaced. The thought, her very own thought, left a bad taste in her mouth. She did not like it, not even by a percent. Not even with a zero point zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, one percent. She had to admit that her mentality was not ready. But with six days remaining, she had to formulate the plan, ready or not.

Then, by the barest of a second, she was jerked out of her deep thought. Today. Today is…

_Wednesday, June first… Today is my–_

_ "Lucy dear!"_

She spun her head toward the door quickly, greeted the person on the door with the reflex movement; a habit.

"Mama?"

"Lucy-sama?"

"A-Ah?" She forced the tears to retreat into her eyes. "W-What is it, Loke-san?"

"I brought you breakfast and some medicine from Aries," the orange-head butler walked in and placed the tray on the table in front of her. "Last night, Natsu-sama told me that you are not feeling well," he walked back some steps, "and he asked me to bring some medicine for you."

"Thank you, Loke-san," she said and nodded.

She saw the figure in black suits walked back to the door and stopped. "Lucy-sama," her eyes met his, "a little advice from me; it's not a wise choice to run away from your problem."

She blinked.

The butler smiled, "It seems a certain person is worrying too much. Just call me or Aries if you have finished, Lucy-sama," then he walked out of the room.

She blinked again.

_Run away from my problem? Is that what I do right now? But I don't feel like running away, I'm facing it._

Eyes were downcast, staring at the droplets. Thunder cracked in the sky, the sound was like a dragon's roar. The window shook as the wind blew furiously. The clouds were hanging low, gray colored, and covering the sun.

The aroma of tea filled her nose, but she remained.

The medicines were there, but she remained.

The porridge– the warm porridge was there, but she remained.

The folded paper was there.

She was stunned.

But, she reached for it.

With a neat yet sloppy handwriting, a message, a short and clear question, were written inside.

_Do you hate me?_

The thunder cracked again. The wind blew more furious. The clouds were getting darker. The rain was immense.

She could not face him. She did not have the courage. Locking herself in her room was the best choice, it was the wisest choice she had. However, Kami-sama forbade her to cut her ties with him.

She cracked. Again and again.

She inhaled sharply, inwardly trying to gather the shattered glass of her feelings container. Yet, they had gone into dust; therefore, she could not repair it. The girl did not understand the mechanism of how someone's heart could be broken, shattered, and be back again with a mere feeling.

Thus, once again, tears dampened her clothes. Still, her mind told her, it was a wise choice that she chose.

_Right, I am facing it now. Just in a little different way from what the other people do._

* * *

_No, of course not, Natsu!_

_Then do you avoiding me?_

_I am not._

**LIE**

_You're lying._

_I'm not lying!_

**LIE**

_How are you?_

_I'm fine, just a mild headache, but I think I'm fine now. _A pause, the pen was barely brushing against the paper. Then she made and hardened her resolve. _How about you?_

**LIE**

"I'm not fine… If only, if only you know..."

* * *

As the sun sets on the horizon, Lucy had yet made an attempt to go outside her room. Natsu had not replied the message. The last conversation between them was when Loke brought her afternoon tea. It was also the time when Lucy decided to tell Loke about her birthday and he wished her longevity and healthy and to grow into a fine lady right away. She thanked him, as no one ever wished her birthday. He was the first one for the first time in the five years of her mother's absence. And she was quite happy with it.

The sky was clear; the moon shone brightly and the stars were able to be seen, as if the entire day was sunny. As she usually does on that day, she sat on the chair by the window; staring at the stars while trying to count it.

A knock was heard, followed by the creaking sound of the door. Yet instead of Loke, she saw a maid with pink, short hair. In her hand was a basket and on the other was holding a folded paper.

"Virgo, right?" she asked to the expressionless maid. "Is something… the matter?"

"Natsu-sama asked me to give these to you, Hime," she put the basket on the table and gave the paper to Lucy. "Please come back before ten, Hime," then she walked out of her room, leaving the girl there confused.

She looked inside the basket; it was full of food and drink. Moreover, it was a picnic basket. What should she do with the basket?

Then she opened the paper and confusion increasing.

_Get ready, don't forget the basket._

Tap, tap, tap.

"Lucy!"

"W-Wha–"

"Lucy, open the window!"

"Natsu..?"

"Shut up and open the window! Hurry up!"

After she opened the window, he leapt into her room, crouching low as she heard two or three guard's voice. She leaned and saw two of them were having a serious conversation while the other one caught her eyes, "Lucy-sama, did you see someone passed around here just now?"

"Don't tell them it was me," Natsu told her quietly.

"Uh.. I don't think so," she replied.

"Why is your window opened? It's already dark here," he asked again.

"The room is a little hot, so I open my window to let the wind enter," she replied, trying to make her voice as normal as possible.

"I see," he muttered, "anyway, just call for us if you see something strange, we will increase our men and don't forget to lock your window, Lucy-sama."

And then the three guards resumed their search. Lucy closed the window and stared at the crouching boy questioningly.

"Right, now let's go," he grabbed her wrist and peeked at the ground to see no guards there.

"Go? Go where?" she asked.

"Somewhere," he crouched again in front of her, his back facing her, "climb my back."

"What?"

"You can't climb the tree, right? I'm going to piggyback-ride you until we leave the house area," he stated, a rare grin flashed for a second before it disappeared.

_Of course I can! _"R-Right," she climbed on his back, circling her arms around his neck while a hand holding the basket.

"Hold tight," he said quietly and leaped out.

That was the first time Lucy had the urge to scream, but he landed on the ground perfectly and slipped out of the house with a little effort; the gateman was sleeping and there was no other guard on the outside. And after he thought it was safe enough, he put her down on a bench.

"We're going to hike a little," he informed as they made a quick walk to what Lucy thought as a hill.

As they walked in silence, Lucy couldn't help but wonder where was he going to take her and why, of all places, was the place they were going was on a hill. But she was having no trouble of hiking, she used to walk and run so why not hiking.

As the crickets and the other nocturnal insects producing sounds, she saw Natsu suddenly stopped and reached into his pocket and took out a black long cloth and said, "I'm going to blindfold you, okay? Just for a minute or two."

Lucy nodded slightly as Natsu blindfolding her. "Can you see my finger?" he asked from the left side. "No, my hand is right in front of you," he said with a hint of a chuckle when Lucy turned her head into the voice.

"I can't see anything, Natsu," she replied.

"Okay, follow my lead, it will be a little rocky around there so try not to trip or slip," then she felt his hand (warm and larger and _warm_) grasping her wrist gently. She felt the tug on her hand so she started to walk. Despite her ability of tracing things in blindfolded state, she could not do it properly. She was nervous, and felt her chest warm and the heart rate was increasing like triple times.

"We are here," she heard him. Her nose could recognize the scent of water somewhere, but she could not track it correctly. She did not hear the sound of water falling so it must not a waterfall. "Don't open your eyes, keep it closing, I'm going to remove the blindfold." And then, she felt the cloth was removed from her face.

"You can open your eyes on three, one.."

Lucy felt his presence went nearer to her.

"Two.."

He was whispering in her ears and she felt her face warmer.

"Two and a half.." she felt something on her forehead, something… a hand?

_Natsu?_

"Three," as she opens her eyes, she found her eyes staring at the landscape in front of her; a crystal blue lake with the stars and the moon reflected on the surface of it. Her mouth was slightly ajar as her eyes stared at the lake, trying to remember every single of things there.

"Beautiful…" she muttered, then she spun her head to Natsu, "How did you know about this lake?"

"I was lost in this place around three years ago and while trying to find out the way back to the house, I found a deer and that was the one who leads me there. The scenery is still the same," he muttered the last part.

"Thank you, Natsu, for showing me this place, this is so beautiful!" she smiled then asked, "But why?"

"Close your eyes for a moment," he said, "and don't open them until I say so."

She obeyed him and closed her eyes quickly. A hand was placed again on her forehead as she felt him breathing close to her ears and whispered, "This is the second gift I can give to you. Happy birthday, Lucy,"

And she felt him kissing her forehead.

* * *

**to be continued-**

* * *

**a/n:**

I'm back, guys! Yeah, so these past days, I was studying for the train of exam and was going to update it yesterday since yesterday I finally free from that stupid exam. But as I arrived at my house, I was exhausted because I always staying up late until 1 a.m. for studying (which actually useless) for some couple of days so I just write the first part of this chapter and able to finish it just now! Yeah, I'm amazing. And for you who doesn't know the meaning of **O tanjōbi**,it means **birthday**.

Anyway, I'm still asking you guys: ******do you want the prequel and/or sequel?** You can choose one of it or both, it's up to you. Answer it by reviewing or PM me, okay? The result will be announced on the last chapter of this story!

Okay, the freak answering machine is on, so let's answer the reviews!

**Rose,** you're right and thanks for the compliment~ The cold and quiet Natsu was finally, _finally_ figuring out his feelings! I'm looking forward your review again, okay? And thanks for the good luck, but I guess my luck has ran out as I don't care anymore about my scores on that exam...

**Titania-san**, yeah, they're starting to aware about their feelings (I'm smirking now) but as genius as I had mentioned in this story, Natsu is still Natsu, right? So, will he or will he not, just expect the later chapter and more fluff and (maybe) more tears.

I've update this ;) Did you enjoy it, **Coolanime14**?

Dramatic is the correct word to describe this whole chapter and the previous chapter, **May-chan**, and because you haven't bored with it yet, I just sprinkled the gloomy theme by the minimal amount. But, to be honest, I'm quite enjoying how I write Lucy's mixed feelings on the last chapter and now. See ya next review, May-chii~

The surprise is on the last line of this chapter, when Natsu kissed Lucy, **Ayumi-chan**~ And see you next chapter~

Welcome to the freak answering machine, **ChuChu43**! I wonder what nickname shall I give you... Okay, can I call you **CC**? Or do you prefer **Chu-chan**? Okay, so yes, Natsu does love her but not yet... he haven't realized it yet, okay spoiler :3 Thank you for the compliment, CC~ I was grinning like crazy when I first read your review~ Review again, will you?**  
**

Don't forget to answer my question okay? And please review~ I love to read your review! Okay, see you next chapter, all~


End file.
